Somewhere
by Deathberry19
Summary: After that fateful night at the party with Gray, Juvia's life turned upside down, and she found herself running away from the only person she ever loved. Sequel to Masquerade. GrayxJuvia AU
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairytail.**

Juvia tapped her pen on the table unconsciously, a pale hand pressed on her cheek, and her gaze fixed at the window glass, staring out at the open sky, once in a while she let out small sighs, and completely ignored the groans her partner made next to her while writing something down. Juvia closed her eyes and sighed once more. It wasn't like she come here everyday at work to day dream, but for the past two months Juvia is unable to concentrate on her work.

"Juvia..."

No answer, the girl next to her frowned as her hand shot out to hold her's which was too busy tapping the pen on the table persistently.

"For God sake Juvia, stop your clicking already" the blue haired woman looked to her left and gasped at the frowning face of her working partner.

"Meredy-san...did I do something wrong?" she asked innocently and she only rolled her eyes.

"Never mind, get back to work, what are you doing dozing off in the middle of a day" Juvia glanced at her pink haired friend for a second and then sighed. She placed her hands down in her laps and slammed her head down on the hard surface of the table; Meredy got startled and blinked at her.

"Oi you alright...Juvia what the hell are you doing?" she asked, exasperated.

"Juvia can't concentrate" her muffled voice came out in a soft whisper.

"Well guess what; get your head into it, because you have no choice, this paper work is due tomorrow"

"I know..." Juvia raised her head and looked at her with her soft blue eyes. "Meredy can you do my part of the work as well, I have a lot on my mind right now" a vein ticked at the corner of Meredy's head. She threw her pen down and grabbed her friends shoulder bringing her up. Juvia gasped and found herself face to face with her scowling face.

"You know what, you have been acting like this for the last two months, I am sick of you sulking like an idiot" Juvia pouted at her, as tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Meredy-san you are so mean to Juvia"

"That's what you get for acting like a four year old..." she snapped, went back to her writing, but continued her rambling."I told you...again and again just tell him already...but no you are too thick headed for that" Juvia blinked at her and then looked away, her eyes dulled slightly. "It's going to take you nowhere if you keep your mouth shut..."

"You don't...understand" Juvia whispered and looked down, her hand gripped the edge of her dress. Meredy looked at her with a glare but then got startled when she saw her in tears.

"Oh God, here comes the water works" she whispered. She placed her pen down and turned towards her, taking her shoulder, she brought Juvia's face up and looked into her eyes.

"Look I know it's hard for you, I am not blaming you for anything, but at least... Juvia ever since you came back from that party, that night you have become so difficult, I told you before, sulking here like this won't solve anything, tell him already...he's coming back from his business trip tomorrow right...just go for it"

"Meredy-san..." Juvia took her hand and brought it down in her laps, she rubbed tears out of her eyes and shook her head. "You don't understand...I never told you this, but I am not the same girl he danced with that night...Gray-sama...he was...he hardly ever notice me, that night he only asked me because he didn't know who I was, with that mask on I was confident and I knew what I was doing...I don't have enough courage to face him right out in the open"

"That's what you think, you told me yourself that he wanted to see you, wanted to know you, you should have told him the truth"

"No it's more than that, he is...he is my boss, and what would people think if they found out that he's having an affair with his employee" she sobbed, tears started rolling out of her eyes again and she hid her face in her hands. "Juvia is helpless and confused"

Meredy shook her head with a sigh and sat back in her chair. "You think people would think badly of him?" Juvia gave a small nod and resumed her sobbing. Meredy rolled her eyes, it was about time she get her best friend out of her depression, she knew Juvia is too scared to take actions for herself.

"Hey..." she placed her hand on her shoulder and Juvia looked up."Go home...I'll take care of your paper work" she said. Juvia got startled and then shook her head.

"No...I can't let you do that"

"Are you crazy, a minute ago you were asking me to take care of all that" she pointed at the papers scattered around on their table.

"Yes but...no I can do it"

"Ok fine I'll do the half of it and you take half of yours home...go on now, you need a time out, you are gonna get me in trouble with your beloved boss if we don't finish this by tomorrow" Juvia quickly stood up knocking her chair by the wall and gathered all the files and papers from the table in her arms.

"That can never happen, Juvia wouldn't make Gray-sama angry..." the sparks in her blue eyes made Meredy question, whether she was crying fake tears a minute ago. Juvia looked down and then sighed. "I am sorry...I promise I'll be much more better by tomorrow"

"Hm hopefully" the pink haired woman replied, Juvia gave a nod and left with a wave. She was glad Meredy gave her some time to think, she's been going crazy for two months and Juvia didn't like what this situation was doing to her.

That night in the party, when she met Gray Fullbuster, that was probably the most wonderful night of her life, it was like a dream come true, she danced with him, they kissed and he was so romantic, Juvia never thought Gray was capable of being so romantic, all the time she heard rumors about him that he was a playboy and hardly had time for relationships, that night Juvia saw all the emotions in his eyes, he was so serious and nothing like the rumors she heard. As much as she was nervous of giving away her true identity she was thrilled to see that side of him.

Juvia knew her boundaries though, she knew that Gray was her boss an aristocrat, in front of him Juvia was just a normal woman, and if it was true, that relationships are nothing but a hindrance in his way than she would never approach him, she was already scared, for his reputation, and for his happiness. Ever since she started working here two years ago, she had fallen hopelessly in love with him, and in her opinion she was probably like every other girl who claimed their love for the famous Gray Fullbuster everyday, to him Juvia would only be just another girl with a crush.

For the past two years, Juvia tackled many girls in her way quietly, who came and dated Gray, slept with him, and Juvia endured all that without saying a word, she cried alone, suffered alone. It's not that it's hard for her to approach Gray and ask him out on a date. No, he would give her one date, he would give her one night but that's all there will be to it. Juvia wants a lifetime, she dreams of becoming his bride, but she knew it was an unreachable dream, Gray Fullbuster himself was a complicated person, and Juvia would only get hurt if she ever get near him.

Gray was spending the last two months in Osaka, he was on a business trip and a part of her was thankful that he was not here, Juvia knew that she won't be able to face him after he almost caught her in his office, she would never make that mistake again, the minute he looked into her eyes that day was the day her whole confident crumbled, the excitement, the happiness, it all vanished like a wind when she came to realize how wrong it was for her to fall in love with him. And how far away, he was from her reach.

_I wonder if you still think about me._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good Morning Meredy-san" Juvia greeted the next day she met up with her, the pink haired woman was standing near the glass doors and smiled when Juvia came in front of her. Juvia stopped in front of her and glanced behind her at the familiar set of doors.

"Is..."

"Yeah Juvia here take this and go in there" Meredy shoved the bundle of files in her friends hands and pushed her towards the door. "Gray came this morning and he was looking for us" Juvia's eyes widened and panic filled her eyes, before she knew it, Juvia turned on her heels and was about to leave when Meredy grabbed her arm and shoved her back.

"I can't submit this Meredy-san...please you can't make me do this"

"Come one it's no big deal, you always submit our work to him, why not now?"

Juvia shook her head quickly. "Things are different now, I can not face him" Meredy placed her hand on her hip and arched her eyebrow.

"Really now, so from now on you are never even going to talk to him?" Juvia shook her head.

"Not unless it's really necessary" she replied with her head down.

"Ugh you are so difficult Juvia" she took the files from her hands. "Go now, hide for the rest of your life" she pushed opened the office door and entered inside. Juvia's heart started to beat faster when she remained in her spot and slowly voices filled her ear, it was Meredy and then a deep voice joined in the conversation, her heart thudded against her chest and she leaned closer to the door, placing one hand against the glass.

_Gray-sama's voice._

It felt like yesterday when she felt the warmth of his body with his arms encircling around her waist. She closed her eyes and moved away, and as she did her body collided with someone behind her. A gasp escaped her lips as she turned around.

A tall, white haired woman stood in front of her, looking down at her with an arched eyebrow. Juvia quickly straightened herself and bowed down in front of her.

"Uh, I am sorry I didn't mean to bump into you"

"Huh...oh no it's okay, entirely my fault" she laughed sweetly waving a dismissive hand in front of her. Juvia relaxed and then smiled. "Say...is this Gray Fullbuster's office, the receptionist told me it was on this floor...but I think I am lost?"

"Huh...oh no you are on the right floor, through this door" Juvia pointed behind her. The white haired woman smiled and gave a small nod.

"Thanks..."

Juvia knew it wasn't her business, but an unknown woman was asking about Gray-sama, obviously it troubled her, Juvia has always been jealous of other woman who dated him, she hated their boldness, and how easily they could approach him, unlike herself, who is always scared and ready to back off .

"If you have a message, I can relay it to him" Juvia said quickly. She looked back at her and gave a shake of her head.

"Nah, I'll talk to him, it's kinda personal" she winked and that uneasy feeling returned inside Juvia's heart. She clasped her hands behind her back and closed her eyes, trying to calm her heartbeat down.

"Uhm, he is really busy, I don't think..." the door behind her burst opened and Meredy walked out with a scowling face.

"Man he is such a bastard, what do you see..." she stopped before she could finish her sentence when she noticed the tall white haired woman smiling at them sweetly."May I help you?" she asked.

"Huh...oh no I am just here to talk to Gray Fullbuster"

"Yeah come back later he's busy being a bastard"

"What" she raised her eyebrow. Meredy waved her hand and pushed past her taking Juvia's arm, Juvia reluctantly moved away and as they started to walk away she turned around to see the woman disappearing behind the doors.

"Can you believe it, we just got free from a shit load of work and he decided to hand us a new project, he's really a sadist, I am telling you"

"Meredy-san..." Juvia came out of her grip and looked into her eyes. "How is Gray-sama...is he okay?" she asked. The pink haired woman blinked at her twice and then laughed.

"Ah yeah, except for the fact he is as controlling as ever his pretty face is safe for girls like you...oh did I mention he shaved all his hair, call him, Mr Baldy" Juvia shrieked and Meredy just laughed. "Kidding dumbo...now come on we need to get back to work..."

Juvia sighed and finally a soft smile broke out on her face, she knew Meredy was only trying to cheer her up and it worked, no matter how blunt her pink haired friend can get, Juvia knew that she cared for him more than anyone else.

**To be continued.**

**So I planned on making the sequel a one-shot as well, but realized the story I have in mind won't work out with only one chapter, so now it's a multi-chapter fic, I appreciate the constructive criticism, so if you find any problem you can point that out for me. Thank you for the reviews on my first fic, and please review this one too, if you like. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for your reviews everyone, I appreciate that you guys are actually enjoying my fanfic, thank you so much. :) **

**Sorry I forgot to mention this on my first chapter, before you start this fic, please check my fanfic, Masquerade, which is the prequel to this one. :)  
**

**I don't own FairyTail.**

It was later that day, after working for two hours in their office; Juvia stepped away from the table while Meredy was still typing something on her computer.

Juvia quietly walked towards the glass window and looked at her reflection, her eyes seemed to be carrying a worried expression, she noticed the dark circles around under her lids, she has not been getting any sleep lately and she had no one but to blame herself for it. And to add more stress to her problems Juvia couldn't stop thinking about the white haired woman she met outside Gray's office. She was beautiful but what did she want from Gray? Juvia looked down at herself through the reflection of the glass; her dress hugged her figure perfectly and showed her curves. She had full breast, perfect hip and a slim waist, she had beautiful wavy hair, her eyes according to Meredy were very pretty and yet she couldn't help but feel inferior to the woman who stood outside Gray's office earlier, who seemed like the ideal woman for Gray.

She was not only elegant but had an arrogant aura around her, she talked sweetly but from her eyes she could read the hint of mischief. She sighed and decided to let go off this thought. It's no use getting worked up about something she doesn't even know about.

"Meredy-san, it's almost lunch time, I am gonna go grab a bite"

"Hm, sure bring something good for me"

Juvia gave a nod and left the office, before she could leave however Meredy called her. "Hey, I almost forgot, if you don't want to be seen by Gray make sure you stay out of his sight" Juvia blinked at her in confusion and Meredy smiled. "This morning when I was in his office he was asking about you"

Juvia became quiet for a whole minute, and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Meredy went back to her work completely ignoring her. Juvia knitted her eyebrows in worry and left the office.

She took the elevator and entered inside; glad that no one was in there she stood in one corner and pressed down to the first floor, just as the doors were about to close a hand stopped it startling her in process.

"Hold it..." Juvia gasped and looked up, her blue eyes widened. Gray entered inside and stopped opposite to her, it seemed he didn't notice her yet because he was on the phone, his head was turned into other direction. Juvia forgot how to breathe.

"I am sure if there's a problem in your account I can fix it, just come by tomorrow anytime during working hours...sure no problem" he flipped the phone shut and she heard him sigh as he leaned his back by the wall. "Press the third flo...Juvia?"

Juvia gasped once again and looked at him, for a split second their eyes met before she looked away going red from head to toe. She tried to come up with an answer but her voice was gone. Her body started to tremble and she clasped her hands behind her tightly preventing them from shaking. "G...G...Gray-s...sama"

She cursed her self for stuttering but didn't dare raise her head. Gray stood up and she took one glance at him, her heart started to thud against her chest when she saw him smiling at her and something was intensely familiar about that smile, Juvia raised her head and looked at him, her heart fluttered when he passed her that same smile, the smile he had on his face on that fateful night. "Gray-sama...welcome back" she quickly replied.

"I thought you didn't come today, I asked Meredy about you"

"Huh...eh ano...uhm, I was busy, sorry" she fumbled with her self and looked in several direction, as she replied.

"It's fine" he relaxed against the wall and smirked. "Press the third floor" he told her. She looked at him as he tilted his head to the side, motioning her towards the button pad. She blushed deeply and quietly pressed the third number.

So much for avoiding him, they were alone in an elevator and Juvia felt like she would faint any minute now. She looked away from him when she felt his gaze on her; it was so hard to even make eye contact with him now. Right now Juvia felt like he was looking right through her.

"Um, Gray-sama...uh how was your trip?" she asked.

"Yeah it was fine...I couldn't get any sleep though" he chuckled.

This is the longest elevator ride ever.

"Oh really...I hope everything went well?"

"Yeah well the work was good, hope things were fine here as well during my absence?"

"Ah yes, your father checked in twice a week and Ultear-san handled everything around here"

"Ah, she told me things were going smoothly, besides I have faith in my employees, they wouldn't do anything that would cause trouble for me later around here" he smirked at her and Juvia smiled, relaxing a little bit, but still stayed on her guard making sure not to make too much eye contact. What if he forgot about that night, or what if he recognized her? Several negative thoughts plagued her mind crumbling her resolve once again.

They both became quiet and Juvia glanced at him, taking in his attire, as usual he was dressed handsomely in a business suit, the white shirt underneath was slightly crumpled, she located the familiar silver chain around his neck, his ruffled black hair and tan skin, his strong jaw, long nose, thin lips, narrow dark blue eyes, every thing about him was just so mind blowing, Juvia was secretly looking at him from the corner of her eye when the elevator stopped. She looked up and tilted her head to the side.

"Second floor?"

"Huh..." Juvia walked closer to the button pads and knitted her eyebrows, she was sure she pressed for the third floor.

"Something's wrong with the operator?" and this was the moment when she begin to panic, were they stuck? They can t be stuck, being here alone with him was already suffocating her and to think that they were now stuck, this was one big nightmare.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the familiar warmth behind her, and stilled for a second. Gray's hand shot out from over her shoulder, his fingers only slightly brushed against her arm and he reached for the buttons.

"Or may be you just pressed the wrong button" his voice came out low and gentle as he pressed the 3rd number. Juvia gasped but didn't turn around, the elevator started going up again, and Juvia felt slightly embarrassed mostly because he was standing so close to her but also because she got distracted due to his presence. And why wasn't he moving away, suddenly it became so difficult to breathe and she prayed for the ride to move a little faster.

"Is something wrong with my face?" his voice startled her, and her shoulders tensed.

"Uhm...no?" she replied in a weak voice. She heard him sigh before his hand came around her shoulder and he turned her towards him, Juvia gasped from shock and her heart started to beat so loud she swore she could hear it.

"Then why won't you look at me?" she looked into his eyes and what she saw almost knocked her down to the floor, the way his eyes reflected into hers and the emotions she saw, she knew it all too well, it was that same look he had when they were together that night.

"It's...not that...I...I..."

Their eyes locked and time seemed to stop, they never noticed when the elevator came to a halt as it reached the third floor, and the doors slid open, however none of them moved from their place, Gray's hand remained on her arm, holding her firmly. The moment of silent felt like, it would last forever. Juvia's eyes couldn't seem to move away from his face.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking" he said, as his hand reached down from her arm to take her hand, Juvia's eyes widened, and blushes adorned her pretty face. "And I have come to realize..." slowly he brought her hand up. She could feel her self going dizzy, she knew she would faint, she knew it wasn't a dream because in her dream she is always the one reaching out. "That I don't need to look any further"

She forgot everything as his lips gently pressed against the knuckles of her hand. It wasn't a kiss, just a small touch, it was as if he was savoring the feel of her skin against his lips, his eyes still locked on hers and she couldn't move away.

"Boss...there you are" Gray looked over her shoulder, and found someone waving at him from the distance, Juvia attempted to move her hand away but Gray held it firmly against his lips. With a nod of acknowledgment towards the person waving at him, he slowly let go off her hand and came behind her, Juvia still unable to move from her spot, felt as his hand came around her shoulder.

"Come at my office after work" he whispered in her ear and gave a soft squeeze on her shoulder and before Juvia could respond, he was gone, she turned around quickly once he stepped out of the elevator and watched him walk away. The doors slid shut and as soon as it did, Juvia leaned her back against the wall, shocked.

Her heart was pounding so hard as if she had just run a marathon, her eyes were unable to blink, her face was flushed so badly that she could feel the heat radiating from her face, her ear and every other part of her body. And as her mind started to process slowly one thought ran through it.

_He knows..._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
_

"Juvia, aren't you done?" Meredy came next to her as she watched her still working; the blue haired woman looked up and shook her head.

"I am gonna stay for a little longer, why don't you go on?" she asked. She shrugged.

"Ok, don't stay too late" she smiled and patted on her shoulder gently. As Meredy walked towards the door she turned towards her and smiled. "I am glad you are fine now" Juvia passed her a cheerful smile.

"Thanks to you Meredy-san" she replied. The pink haired woman waved her hand and left the office. As she was gone, Juvia placed her pen down on the table and looked outside the window with a sigh. The incident in the elevator really left her in a vulnerable state; she tried her best to remain calm in front of Meredy because Juvia knew Meredy would worry for her. Juvia felt bad for her friend because she was dealing with her issues, she always made Meredy worry as well, so this time she decided to keep this to herself.

Gray was talking as if he knew everything, she could tell by the way he smiled at her, the way he looked into her eyes and when he touched her, it all reminded her of that night when they danced. He knew everything, Juvia didn't even know he'd approach her so boldly, and it seemed like he was not even bothered that, she was the mask girl, if anything, he looked happy.

_Why am I so scared?_

She placed her hand over her chest where she felt her heart pounding against her chest. He was so sweet, it was as if in just one day all her wildest dreams were coming true. So if he asked her to stop by his office, Juvia must go right? The working hours were over, will he be waiting for her? She looked at the wall clock and bit her lower lip.

Finally she stood up, grabbed her bag and took out a small mirror, she checked her face, fixed her hair, and checked her dress through the window glass. Taking a huge sigh Juvia exited the office and this time took the stairs, she would do it. She's going to face him and tell him everything, if he is bold enough to show his feelings out in the open than she should do the same, feeling her resolve building inside her, Juvia started to smile and walked slowly, thinking everything what say to him, what to tell him.

She reached the third floor and walked straight towards his office, she could see that he was still in there, her confidence started to build up, he was there that means he was waiting for her. Juvia stopped for a minute and stared at the doors, her heart was beating so fast, her body was cold from nervousness, and her stomach did flip flops, but despite that entire, she was confident and she was ready.

Resuming her steps Juvia was almost three inches away from his door when it opened and she got startled. That same white haired woman walked out with a smile on her face, Juvia came to a quick halt and watched as she closed the doors behind her and looked up. Their eyes met and Juvia blinked several times.

No, don't think, it's nothing... she reminded her self.

"Oh hey it's you again, how come we always meet outside Gray's office" Juvia's heart dropped when she heard her calling him with so much familiarity. The woman laughed and walked closer to her. "I didn't even get to introduce myself to you eh?" she extended her hand out and smiled sweetly. "I am Angel"

That was a beautiful name, Juvia thought, and it matched her perfectly, but that ugly pang of jealousy building in her heart was making her feel dizzy all of a sudden. This is the second time she found this woman near Gray's office, she came out of his office, which means he was not waiting for her but busy with this woman, Juvia forced a smile and shook her hand.

"Juvia Lockser...nice to meet you Angel-san" she replied.

"Nice to meet you Juvia. So are you heading home?"

She shook her head quickly. "I am here to see Gray-sama"

She arched her eyebrow at the honorable suffix but decided to let it go. "Oh...I see well ok then I'll leave you to it" she walked past her with a small wave; Juvia turned and watched her going away.

Finally once again turning towards the door, she reached her hand out to the handle, curling her fingers around the silver bar and bit her lower lip; just one pull and she would see him again. Juvia tried not to think about the woman who just left but her heart was sinking from worry.

She stepped away from the doors, turned her back and ran away from there, she ran downstairs, hoping to catch up with the white haired woman, as she made it to the last stair she found her walking away. Juvia stopped and called her.

"Wait...Angel-san?"

She stopped at the last stair and turned around, blinking twice. "Oh is everything okay?" Juvia knitted her eyebrows in a frown and decided to ask her without wasting another minute, she needed to know.

"Are you...are you close to Gray-sama?" she could clearly see the startled look on her face, as Angel turned to face her completely and narrowed her eyes.

"Any reason you are asking me this?" Juvia frowned this time and stepped down nearing her.

"Just...answer me...please"

"Hm..." the white haired woman crossed her arms over her full chest and smiled at her sweetly. "Ah, we are close...I have known him for three years, we used to date each other" Juvia felt like she couldn't breath anymore. Angel then tilted her head to the side still smiling.

"And we are business associates so we are close friends now" she shrugged. "Anything else?"

So there was nothing going on between them, they were not dating anymore.

"Uhm...no, sorry" Juvia lowered her eyes and felt like crying.

"Alright then..." she turned and started to go, once she stepped down the stair case she turned again and faced the blue haired woman. Juvia looked up and Angel couldn't help but smirk at her. Juvia didn't like the mischief she saw in her eyes, but held her breath and everything else within her body for the worst case scenario.

"Since Gray and I are business partners, we get along pretty well, he and I are not dating anymore but we are close friends...and we are engaged"

**To be continued.**

**Guys if you want anything for me to improve in this fic related with my writing style, do tell me, if you think my mistakes are bothering you let me know, and point them out for me.  
**

**Thank you so much everybody, I'll update in a week, don't forget to review. ^_^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fairytail.**

Gray was already half asleep in his chair, when the door started to knock, alerting him enough to raise his head, but fell back and his eyes slid shut again ignoring the person on the other side of the door, he let out a low groan. Another knock was heard, but Gray decided not to pay any attention to it, he was already half asleep sitting on his chair, he lost the track of time an hour ago waiting and fell asleep right where he was working, he couldn't even concentrate on his work and he was already too impatient to care about anything else, an irritated frown took over his face when the door kept knocking persistently, he tilted his head to the side and opened his eyes slowly, the door opened after another knock and he hardly registered when a black haired woman stopped in front of his desk with a frown on her face.

"The hell you doing sleeping here Gray?" a deep voice of a woman startled him off his sleep and he looked up at her, frowning down at him with her hands placed on her hip, she was slightly bending down towards him, facing him at an eye level.

"Wha...Ultear?" he mumbled and sat up straight, pain shot through his back, because he was sitting in an erect position as he let out a small grunt.

"I have been calling your phone, you weren't answering me at all, I asked around and now here I found you in your office, sleeping?" he barely registered that she was yelling at him and looked around trying to adjust his vision, he felt so tired and he forgot how long he'd been here alone in his office.

"What time is it?" Ultear crossed her arms over her chest and pointed at the window, Gray followed her gaze and his eyes widened, it was dark outside, and he stayed here all day.

"What were you doing anyway?" she asked arching an eyebrow. He looked back at her and frowned.

"I was waiting for someone" he replied lost in thoughts, she tilted her head to the side, looking at him quizzically. "I lost my timing..."

"Waiting for someone...even though I have no idea what you are talking abou..." she stopped talking when she noticed the familiar blue colored mask resting on the table, she then looked at him and knitted her brows.

Gray looked back and shrugged. "What?"

"Okay now I want a straight answer, what were you doing?" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She didn't come, I told her to meet me here after work yet she didn't come" he groaned.

"What, who did you want to meet here?"

"Juvia, who else Ultear?" he replied exasperated and sat back down again with a sigh.

She was quiet for a moment and then took a chair in front of him as well, she reached out to take the blue, silk mask in her hand and inspected it quietly, Gray didn't say anything and let her do what she was doing.

"Did you find her?"

"I already told you, I knew who she was"

"Juvia...you think it's Meredy's friend?"

"Yeah, I don't think that, I know" he snapped at her, Ultear raised her hands in front of him in defense and smiled.

"Alright, stop getting so worked up about it"

"She didn't come, I met her earlier and made it clear to her, she should know by know that I know about her, and she was still as rigid like a rock, as if she was not even happy that I found out the truth"

"Or may be she's just shy" he frowned at her; Ultear placed one hand on her cheek and rested her elbows on the table and repeated her sentence. "May be she's just shy, but are you sure it's her, may be you are wrong?"

"I am not and I am not stupid, I knew it for a long time" she chuckled and played with a strand of her hair.

"It's been so long since I last saw you this worried about something, and what's more surprising is that, this time it's a girl who is driving you crazy" he arched his eyebrow at her.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Do you really want me to answer that, I thought you just said that you weren't stupid?" Gray glared at her and she laughed some more, she loved it every time she was the cause of his grouchy mood. "It means you really are feeling something for her, when was the last time you have acted like a love sick puppy huh?" Gray didn't answer her.

"See never, this girl clearly did something to you...if you really think it's Juvia than you need to do something about it, because that girl as far as I know would never make the first move" she stood up from her chair and put down the mask on the table, she smiled at him gently and walked next to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Go home, we have back to back meetings tomorrow, you need to be ready for that"

"Yeah" he replied, still not moving from his chair. She walked away from him and headed towards the door.

"Just so you know, both Meredy and Juvia would be joining us tomorrow at the 10:am meeting, make sure you come prepared" she smirked at him and walked away. Gray groaned and sat back in his chair, he grabbed his phone and checked a missed call from his pink haired friend Natsu, he decided he'd call him after reaching home.

He knew exactly what Ultear meant and he would make sure he keeps Juvia close to him before she gets snatched away by _him_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

That night when Juvia got home, she went straight to bed, she couldn't sleep though, and cried all night, the revelation she confronted hours ago was too much to take in, there she was ready to face the truth, ready to face Gray and tell him everything only to have her resolve broken. She wished she hadn't asked Angel anything about it, but she was stupid that way and because she was jealous, she let it get in the way.

She was already too scared to face Gray and once she made up her mind to finally tell him everything she found out he was never hers to begin with. Could she really blame him over this? Juvia knew it wasn't his fault, it was her fault, she let her feelings get in the way and most of all she let her delusional fantasies get the best of her and here she was with a broken heart.

What if Gray wanted to tell her that they couldn't be together because he was already engaged to a beautiful woman, Juvia was nothing in front of her, she could never compare to her. They both looked so good together and Juvia felt like she's the intruder, they were rich, she was beautiful and they used to be lovers. Chances are that their feelings would return now that they are going to get married.

She wished she could curl up in a corner and disappear forever; she was tired of running after Gray and even after all that she couldn't keep herself away from him.

Right now she felt like just another girl dreaming of becoming Gray's girl and she knew she had no chance, not when he was already with someone who was hundred times better than her. The thought killed her and she wished she could just kill herself instead of getting hurt like this.

She cried herself to sleep and in her dreams Gray's perfect face haunted her and she knew how hard it was for her to reach out to him. It was impossible and so achingly hurtful.

Now that she finally got the taste of it, love was nothing like Juvia thought would be in her fantasies, the love in real life was cruel and she knew it ruined her for all eternity.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Juvia entered into the building next morning and the first thing she got was a cheerful greeting, not from Meredy but an entirely different person.

"Juvia-chaaan, I should have known you were an early riser" she got startled as her hand was brought up in a pair of calloused one's and she was pushed forward against a hard body. She looked up registering her vision and her eyes widened.

"Ly...Lyon-sama?"

"Ah, we only met two times before and yet you remember me, isn't this my lucky day?" she smiled as he patted on her head, her cheeks tinting red from all the attention she was receiving from the white haired man. "How is my lovely Juvia-chan this fine day?"

She giggled and came out of his grasp, keeping her distance. "I am good Lyon-sama, I suppose you'll be joining us at the meeting today?" she asked gently.

"Yes obviously Juvia-chan...However I am glad I found you here, I hope you considered my request I made last time we met" she blinked at him twice and scratched her head as if trying to remember.

"Request?" Lyon sighed and then came next to her, bumping his shoulder with her. "I asked you if you would like to work with our agency."

She looked at him and then smiled. "Oh that..."

"You promised you'll think about it eh?"

"Uhm...I...forgot about it" she bowed down apologetically. "I thought you made that request out of courtesy, were you really serious Lyon-sama?" she innocently looked into his eyes, as the white haired male made a face close to a pout.

"Well I am surprised you asked me that Juvia-chan, I was obviously serious, I would love it if we work together" he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Imagine if you work next to me, I'll always keep you happy Juvia-chan, always" she smiled sweetly.

"That's really sweet, but..."

She was interrupted when someone stepped between her and Lyon, and pushed the tall man away at a safe distance. Juvia got startled when she noticed the familiar back and the mop of raven hair, her heart skipped a few beats and her stomach dropped.

"If you are done Lyon, get to the office so we can start the meeting"

"Huh...ah I knew I smelled Fullbuster around here" Lyon smirked at his long time rival and friend, and Juvia noticed how his voice got deeper as compare to the way he was talking to her a while ago. Gray's frown intensified and he came next to Juvia, she couldn't move and once again became rigid. "I was just talking to Juvia-chan about..."

"Don't call her Juvia-chan...and don't you have anything better to do instead of pimping my employees with your stupidity"

Lyon arched his eyebrow and a smirk started playing at the corner of his lips. "Stupidity huh...? Why don't you ask Juvia-chan about that?" Gay resisted an urge to punch him, but refrained from doing it, it was better not to create a scene here; he can kick his ass any time later.

Gray glanced at her and their eyes locked before Juvia looked away and shook her head.

"I...I...Lyon-sama was only joking he didn't mean any harm"

"And she wouldn't mind working for my company, at least I'll treat her nicely" Gray's glare intensified, even Juvia was a little taken aback by what he just said.

"Sorry, but Juvia is not going anywhere, so don't even think about it" with that he wrapped his arm around the shorter girls shoulder and brought her close to his body possessively, Juvia was shocked, plain and simple, she looked up at Gray's smirking face and blushed prettily. "I won't hand Juvia over to you" and as he said this he gave a little squeeze to her shoulder.

"Heh...I see" Lyon glanced at Juvia and then at Gray, with a small shrug he turned his back from both of them and gave a wave. "See you around" with that he walked away leaving them alone, Gray's glare remained in place until Lyon turned the corner and completely disappeared from his sight, that's when he finally relaxed, however his arm remained around Juvia's shoulder.

"Gr...Gray-sama?" he looked down at her, the close proximity between their faces startled him and he quickly pulled away from her, Juvia was shocked for a second but straightened herself. "Gomenasai...I...was...Juvia was just...I..." she forgot what she wanted to say and stuttered some more, feeling completely stupid.

"It's fine...you don't have to apologize" he replied with a nod. "It's not like it's your fault or anything, Lyon's a jerk, we all know that" she blinked at him and smiled softly.

"I am sure he meant no harm" they stayed quiet for a second before she stepped away from him. "I should go, I am sure you have a lot of things to do" she said and with that she turned away from him, she knew the soon she get away from him the better or else she would break. But before she could leave, his hand caught her wrist and stopped her.

She turned around and looked at him, his fingers were wrapped firmly around her wrist making it futile for her to escape.

"May be after...the meeting we could have lunch together?" she didn't miss the hesitancy in his voice and the way he averted his gaze from her, Juvia also didn't miss the slight tinge of red appearing on his cheek and her heart fluttered, Gray looked so nervous, was she the reason he was feeling like this, she wondered if...no she was only going to get hurt if she got into the depth of this situation she made a resolve of never mixing her fantasies with realities, to her reality was cruel and she knew that. But then here he was looking at her, asking her and even blushing.

"I..." she didn't know what to say. She almost said yes but then stopped and closed her mouth before she could blurt it out. Gray looked into her eyes, his grip around her wrist tightened, but he felt her tugging her hand out of his grasp. "I am...I don't think, I'll be able to" she replied.

Her voice came out low and her eyes were cast down, she came out of his grasp when his grip around her wrist loosened and Juvia moved away from him. "Sorry" she said and without even glancing at him she turned around and walked away, already tears were starting to form in her eyes and she was gone without looking back, because she knew if she looked at him one more time she would give in. It was better for both of them that she stays away from him.

The meeting was over in an hour and that was probably the longest hour Juvia spent in a room with Gray, although there were more people around them including Lyon who was throwing his famous smiles at her, Juvia was unable to concentrate throughout the whole meeting. The fact that Gray's eyes met with her several time was the hardest part, even after she made sure that she would stay away from him it was still hard. Gray looked distracted, even when he was doing the talking his gaze would wander off to her, she also didn't miss the frowns that were taking over his face every time she avoided or tried to avoid his gaze.

Finally when the meeting was over Lyon tried to talk to her again, but she was too absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't listen to him, in the end he was called away by someone else and so he left. She and Meredy were standing by the door, while she watched Gray talking to others and during that time their eyes locked more than three times and it was always her who looked away.

"Wow, would you look at her Juvia, she was amazing" Meredy tore into her thoughts, Juvia glanced at her and followed her gaze, she was pointing at the black haired woman, Ultear who was currently setting up the files near the table. "One day I am gonna be just like her, you'll see, I'll work extra hard just to be in her position, and may be train under her supervision."

"You two would make a great team" Juvia replied.

"Really...I think so too" she smiled cheerfully. Juvia knew Meredy had this admiration towards Ultear Malkovich, and the first day they met the beautiful woman, Meredy declared, she'd be as successful and as beautiful as her, and before she knew it she decided to make Ultear her role model. And from the way Ultear behaved around Meredy showed that she was fond of the pink haired girl too and even said that she would like to have her as an apprentice one day.

"By the way, is it just me or is the CEO from the Lamia Agency is going all doki doki on you" she quietly pointed towards the white haired man, who was looking at Juvia, Juvia looked back and passed him a simple smile.

"I am not sure, he's always like this around me"

"Yeah he looks at you the same way you go all googly eyes at our boss" she giggled and Juvia blushed at her sentence. "I am telling you, he's got a thing for you, no wonder he's always forcing you to join his company"

"You think so...?"

"Yeah, I mean the signs are there...anyway, I think he's too old for you, what is he, twenty-seven? It's better you stay away from him" Juvia scratched her head and laughed nervously.

"He's almost as same age as Gray-sama, you know"

"And yet he looks old so yeah it's better you keep your distance, plus the way he looks at you, it's kinda creepy, but then again you are creepy when you are always stalking Gray" she replied with a snap of her finger, Juvia gasped.

"I...I d..don't stalk him"

Meredy arched her eyebrow at her. "Are you really saying that? I have seen the way you always look at him, you are always watching him from afar and..."

"I think I got it" Juvia interrupted now frowning at her. Meredy started to regret her words.

"Sorry, I guess I said too much" Juvia shook her head.

"It's alright" she replied trying hard not let her pain show. "May be we should head back, we have a lot of work to take care of"

"Yeah..."

"Meredy would you come here for a minute" the pink haired woman's ear perked up, upon hearing her name, she looked up and smiled cheerfully when she saw Ultear waving at her.

"Of course Ultear-san" she replied and without even glancing at Juvia, ran up to the older woman, Juvia watched her and smiled. She decided to head back since she knew Meredy would take her time with her, and just as she turned, she collided with someone, she let out a small gasp, ready to apologize when her eyes widened the when she saw the person standing in front of her.

"Hey...damn we keep on bumping into each other, what's this?" Juvia was quiet when she saw the white haired woman, Angel smiling down at her, her hand shot out to touch her shoulder where she patted her gently. "Sorry about that" she laughed.

"Uhm..."

"May be we have some hidden force of attraction that cause us to tackle each other all the time eh!" she nudged her playfully and Juvia was still quiet, she didn't know what to say to her, this woman who was being awfully nice to her, Juvia envied her more than anything else, she was so ridiculously nice and beautiful it pained her to know that she could never compete to her at all and here they were again, it was as if the whole world was against her.

"Isn't my timing the worst, but it was important..."

"Angel?" the third voice joined them and Juvia stiffened when a familiar body stopped behind her.

"Hey Gray, glad I found you here, I have got these documents my father wants you to go through them one more time" she waved the files in front of her.

"Couldn't you wait at my office? I already told you I'll meet you there" he replied with a frown. The white haired woman rolled her eyes.

"Obviously you were taking too long so I had to come here, besides the meeting's over what's a big deal?"

Juvia felt consciously uncomfortable standing between them, while they exchanged words with each other she looked down and then up, she could feel Gray's presence behind her, almost too close that as he spoke his breath tickled the back of her neck and she only blushed more.

"Just wait by my office, I am a little busy Angel" she didn't miss the hint of exasperation in his voice but decided to shrug it off. Finally Angel's eyes fell on the shorter girl, standing in front of her and smiled.

"Looks like, your employees hardly give you a time for yourself huh?" her question though, was directed towards Gray, her eyes remained on Juvia.

"What are you...?"

"Ano...I should, um...I should go I think" Juvia stepped away from them, and noticed Gray's eyes settling on her, she quickly looked away and smiled towards Angel who looked skeptic about the way Gray's eyes wandered over to the blue haired girl. "It was nice talking to you Angel-san"

"Juvia" Gray's hand shot out just in time, but she was already gone without acknowledging him or even sparing him a single glance thus he only caught air. Angel came in front of him blocking his view and arched her eyebrow.

"You okay?" she asked. He looked back at her but still had that same distant look in his eyes.

"Yeah...excuse me" he turned away before she could say anything else and left.

Angel's frown deepened and she knew there was something going on between that girl and Gray and she would definitely get to the bottom of this. The way Juvia had questioned her relationship with him last time, raised her suspicions and she knew Gray was hiding something as well. She knew she had to stop this before Gray slipped out of her fingers.

**To be continued.**

**Really I am so happy with all the reviews and favs, thank you very much guys, it makes me so happy that you all are enjoying this. All my anonymous readers as well, thank you very much, those who are just reading it, even when you are not leaving a review or anything I am still very much thankful to all of you out there. ^_^**

**By the way, the reason I chose Angel as the offending character in this story is not because I don't like her, it's quite the opposite actually, she was the only girl I liked a lot in Oracion seis arc and so I had to put her in somewhere here. XD**

**Lastly don't forget to review, thank you very much. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Just like the cold winds of November changed into December, the fate though was being awfully cruel to both Gray and Juvia, it was shining down brightly for another couple similar yet very different to them.

Gray checked his watch for the third time, standing near the central park of the town where he was told to meet his friends after lunch, he had to skip work, because apparently Lucy had something important to tell him. Gray would have said no, but he's been missing her and Natsu so he decided to come anyway. He buried his hands under the pockets of his thick, black long coat, preventing them from getting cold as he stared up at the sky, bright and blue, sun hidden behind the white clouds.

It's been two days, the last time he tried to talk to Juvia ended badly, he just can not understand why she's avoiding him, when Ultear told him the she was probably too shy to make the first move, he believed her, but now the more he was trying to get near her the more farther she was getting from him, all those nights he spent without sleep while he was on his business trip, trying to make sure if the girl in the mask was really her and he was so sure. At first he was skeptic about the whole idea, the moment he found out that it was Juvia he met that night at the party was the moment he started to have an inner battle with himself.

To find out that Juvia was that girl made him question his feelings at first, was he really ready to accept her as that girl he met on that fateful night. He kept thinking about her, kept hoping that he would make the right decision. And even after he got back from his trip he was trying so hard to find her and ask her, it was that moment when he finally found her in the elevator he forgot about all his doubts and everything started to make sense for him. He was not confused anymore, the only thought that rushed through his brain was that he wanted to make her his. That was the one moment everything became so clear to him.

He wasn't doubtful anymore, but happy, and glad that the girl who stole his heart was this blue haired beauty and he knew he was happy with that, very happy.

But now it seemed as if he was doing his best while she seemed uninterested. He sighed and closed his eyes, head bowed down, his back leaned against the wall, he checked his watch one more time. After few more minutes of waiting he heard someone calling him. His blue eyes averted to the right side and found the blonde woman waving at him, while calling out his name.

"Gray...you came, oh I am so happy" Lucy jumped on him and hugged him tightly; he wrapped his arms around her and smiled into her shoulder, as she pulled away. "Sorry I am late, I got caught up at the sub station"

"Nah, don't worry" he waved his hand. "Wow, it's been like three months since we last met"

"Haha, yeah, and even after that you were whining about how busy you are and can't meet us" as she said this she pushed him against her shoulder playfully. Gray rolled his eyes, while combing his black hair with his fingers.

"It's not like I was lying" he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, forget about that" Lucy quickly grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards her. "So tell me now, do you notice something different on me" she asked smiling sweetly. He arched his eyebrow and completely missed when she brought her both hands up and flashed her fingers in front of him. Her nails were clean, which means no she didn't have a manicure. Gray was quiet for a second, trying to make out what Lucy was showing him, or trying to show him.

"Uh...umm, did you do something to your hair?" even he knew it was a dumb question, but he had to say something.

"Ugh I give up, seriously you boys are sooo dense" she whined and smacked him hard on his shoulder, then she brought her left hand up and that's when he noticed the silver band around her finger, his eyes widened.

"Gray, the ring, Natsu proposed" she squealed happily and Gray was plain shocked.

"Is that...are you serious?" she nodded fervently and that's when the raven broke out into laughter's.

"Lucy that's so great, I can't believe it" he laughed and took her in his arms, squishing her against his chest. "Congratulation, that idiot, I never thought he had it in him" she giggled some more and moved away from him.

"Well he proposed in the most romantic and unexpected way, you wouldn't even believe me if I tell you"

She showed him her ring and Gray smiled sincerely, he was really happy to find out that finally the two of them were tying the knot, Lucy and Natsu had been dating for seven years and it was about time they get married, they deserved each other more than anyone else.

"It's amazing, who knew that idiot has such great taste...I am happy for you guys" he ruffled her hair and she blushed prettily.

"Who do you think you are calling an idiot, bastard" the third voice startled the pair and they turned around only to find Natsu grinning from ear to ear.

"Natsu" Lucy ran towards him and embraced him while the pink haired lad returned her warm embrace, his glare still fixed on Gray.

"Well obviously you, who else?" the raven retorted back with a smirk.

"Ah, you are just jealous that I am finally marrying the most beautiful woman on earth"

_Second may be...Juvia is more beautiful._

For a minute he shook his head, pushing his thoughts at the back of his mind and trying hard not to look distracted.

"Yeah well I am not saying that I am not happy" with that Gray placed a firm hand on his shoulder and patted there.

"Aww come on you guys need to hug, it's a special occasion" Lucy cheered coming next to Natsu.

"Like hell I would..." but before Natsu could even finish his sentence the blonde pushed him forward and Gray stopped him with a fist on his forehead, so to keep a safe distance from the idiot, before patting him on his back with a smirk.

"You really are an idiot, you know that" he laughed. Natsu pouted and looked away.

"Heh..."

"I hope you guys have not forgotten about me?"

The three of them turned when they heard a feminine voice addressing them from behind, Lucy's eyes widened before she ran up to the tall beautiful red head, standing a few feet away from them.

"Erza..." with that the both woman hugged each other before pulling away."I am so happy you came, Erza"

"Ah, thank you for calling me Lucy...I suppose congratulations is in order" the red haired beauty said as she took her left hand and admired the ring on her finger. "It's lovely"

"Aw, thank you" she giggled and hugged her again.

"Erza?"

Gray and Natsu both stared at their high school friend, who had been away for so long, Erza Scarlet was like the holder of their group, ever since she got married, their contact lessened and Gray hardly heard from her, even after he considered the thought of talking to her about his problems, he knew Erza had her own problems to deal with and he didn't want to bother her.

"Erza it's so good to see you, it's been so long"

"Yeah I have been busy for a while now" she replied. She walked forward and hugged Natsu to her chest, patting him gently on his head. "Ah I am so proud of you, you finally did something right" she replied. The pink haired boy scowled, and Gray smirked.

"That's what I was trying to tell him"

"Gray?" she smiled at him and he waved.

"That's me"

"Now that we are all here, lets go somewhere we can have a proper lunch, we have all gathered here after so long, I can't wait to spend time with you guys" Lucy grabbed Gray's hand from one side, Natsu's from other side, while Natsu took Erza's arm and with that the blonde dragged them away from their happily. For now Gray was happy to spend sometime with his friends, for a while he forgot about all his worries and felt at peace, he knew even though he don't hang out with them anymore like old times, they were like a family to him, and that was the only thing that mattered for now.

Gray noticed Erza giving him a side glance and he knew that she knew, something was wrong with him, the woman was too damn good in reading facial expressions. He sighed and she understood that they needed to talk, more like he wanted to talk to her.

After lunch the four of them just talked and discussed how their lives were going, everyone knew Gray would probably start talking about work so they decided to let Erza talk since she was the only one they have not met in years. She told them about her recent case she was working on and how everything was going good with her husband, Jellal Fernandez one of the famous business tycoons in all over Japan. No one can tell how the two ended up together; Jellal was the most mysterious boy during their high school days. How he fell in love with Erza was a mystery to all of them, but they knew Erza loved him and they found a real partner in each other.

"Natsu lets go take a ride on the Ferris Wheel eh?" Lucy asked taking his arm.

"What are we...four?" he replied bluntly, Lucy pouted and smacked him on his head.

"Come on, lets go already" she stood up from the table and left. Natsu sighed and stood up as well.

"First she drags me to an amusement park, now she wants to take rides...oh I'll give her a ride..." he stopped what he was saying and glanced towards his two friends quietly looking at him, Erza was frowning and Gray rolled his eyes. Natsu sighed.

"You know what I mean" with that he walked away, following his overly cheerful fiancé. Erza laughed and turned towards Gray, who was unusually quiet in his seat.

"Looks like something's don't change huh" she said, he glanced at her and smiled.

"If you mean that Natsu will forever remain an idiot, then yeah" he took a sip from his beer and sighed sitting back in a comfortable position. Erza brought her hand up to touch his forehead, pushing his black bangs out of his face.

"You look like you haven't slept in days...is everything okay, Gray?" he looked towards her and knitted his eyebrow, indicating her further that he was indeed not okay.

"No...I guess not" he shifted and Erza completely faced him.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, I guess..." he tried to avoid her gaze so as to not show how helpless he was right now.

"Okay then, I am all ears...is it something about work?"

Gray waited for a minute before opening his mouth. "I met someone..." and with that he spilled everything, from the night he first met Juvia till now, how she was ignoring him and avoiding him.

Erza listened to him calmly, had it been someone else would have started making fun of him, Erza on the other hand understood him well, that's why he liked talking to her, she was like an older sister, who always had the best advices.

After he was done with his story, Erza watched him looking down like the man who has lost an utter and complete hope, she knew this was all new to him, Gray was too involved in this and as much as it made her happy to know that he finally found someone special, she didn't like how things were moving forward.

"I see...so that's what it was huh?" she looked at him and brought her hand up to cover his, resting on the table. "Are you positively sure it was her...I mean the same girl you met that night...Juvia?" she asked.

"Yeah I am...I know for sure, at first I had doubts, but I can tell, her eyes, her voice, her hair I am not wrong I know that"

"I don't think she's just avoiding you because she's shy...there is something bothering her and you need to open up to her..." he looked at her.

"Could it be that she is not happy that it's me, what if she is not interested anymore?" panic rose in his voice and Erza shook her head with a smile.

"No, it could be something else, from what you have told me, that girl sounds like she's having trouble with her feelings as well...it's better if you confront her and come clean to her Gray, ask her, I am sure she'll listen"

He let out a defeated sigh and then nodded. "I guess I have no choice then, I'll ask her and tell her in clear words...I am tired of beating about the bush to be honest"

"And may be she'll tell you what's bothering her as well"

"Yeah"

Erza watched him and her smile turned gentler before she laughed lightly, Gray startled, glanced at her. "Look at you Gray...its amazing how this girl has changed you so quickly...you are in love with her, aren't you?" And Gray was quiet, he didn't know if he should answer that, or if he knew how to answer that. His gaze went over her shoulder where he found Natsu and Lucy laughing together walking hand in hand, while Lucy pointed at something and Natsu placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Sometimes I wish I could be like that idiot, I used to hate how every time Lucy and Natsu would start going all overly romantic in front of me...now I just think they are perfect for each other, their lives move so smoothly" Erza followed his gaze and nodded.

"Yeah, but every love life has complications you know...even perfect couples like Natsu and Lucy...perfect couples don't exist and that's the most challenging thing about love" she said. Gray knew Erza was right.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Thanks...you are the best Erza"

"Ah, I know"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I am going now Meredy-san, see you tomorrow" Juvia called her through the door, Meredy gave a nod.

"Yeah ok, I'll leave as soon as I finish this thing, you go ahead" Juvia nodded and left the office.

She was glad to leave early right now she needed a time for herself alone in her apartment, where she is able to think properly, she was already dealing with too many emotions and she was being asked a lot by others whether she was alright or not. Juvia knew she is not very good in concealing her emotions and it was better she stay away from others for the time being or they might start asking her things she was not ready to answer.

She hardly caught a glimpse of her boss and she was glad about it, the more they stay away from each other the better, that's what Juvia kept reminding herself.

Once she stepped out of the building and down the staircase, she checked her watch and was glad to know that she still had time to catch the next train to her block. As she made her way towards the back side of her building, and turned the corner, she never thought she'd come face to face with the only person she was trying to avoid for the past two days.

Juvia came to an abrupt stop when she saw Gray standing by the wall, looking down, hands shoved deep in his pockets and a soft frown marring his face. The street was empty much to her distaste and she felt her heart beating to a whole new level of speed. She watched as he quietly raised his head and faced her, what Juvia saw in his eyes almost brought her to her knees, she wanted to burst into tears right here and now, she wanted to tell him everything, all about her feelings, the pain the hurt, and how much she loved him, but that invisible wall prevented her from reaching out to him.

She felt nervous and a bit cautious, because he wasn't saying anything, she wondered if it was another one of those accidental encounters or was he really waiting for her right here? Her hold on the strap of her bag tightened, while she waited for him to say something first.

"Why are you avoiding me?" his voice betrayed his facial expression, while he frowned at her, his voice came out gentle and low. "Have I...done something wrong, are you hurt because of me?"

Juvia didn't know how to answer that, tears that she didn't notice started to form in her eyes as she averted them away.

"I am sorry...whatever I did, I am sorry" she gasped and looked up at once.

"Gray-sama...no...Please don't apologize" Gray was startled to see her; tears were rolling down her cheeks as she shook her head fervently. "Gray-sama didn't do anything wrong, he never tried to hurt me, he never did...Gray-sama has always been nice and good, he would never...never do anything to hurt Juvia"

"You don't look at me anymore I thought may be..." he walked closer to her, so close that Juvia could feel the front of their feet touching, as his hand reached out to take her face and brought it up, Juvia blushed deeply, tears still rolling down. When their eyes met she was shocked to see so many emotions in his deep blue eyes. Her own blue one's reflected into his, and her heart fluttered at the feel of his fingers against the side of her face.

He gently rubbed his thumb along her cheek, removing her tears. "Don't cry" he whispered and wiped tears out of her eyes.

"I am sorry...I shouldn't be crying like this, it's not right to make you worry" Gray brought her face up and made her look at him.

"Just answer me one thing..."

She blinked at him, as he closed his eyes and took a sigh before opening them again and brought his hand down, to her shoulder. Juvia nodded, still unsure but the way he was looking at her made her realize that there was no way out of this now.

"Do you...regret it...?"

"Huh?"

"That night we met, do you regret that now?"

After the question was out, dead silence followed them, Juvia couldn't believe he actually brought it up so boldly, and she knew she had to answer him, or else he won't leave, how it could be possible, that as things were slowly coming together they were falling apart at the same time. Her eyes lowered and he followed her gaze, Gray took a step back and gave her a little space, he knew she needed time before she could answer him.

He finally took up Erza's advice and brought everything out in the open, and it was the right thing to do, there was no need for them to hide or run from it anymore.

"Even..." Gray looked at her just as she looked back, their eyes met and time stopped. Nothing mattered to him that was until she opened her mouth again. "Even when I don't...there are things keeping us apart" she whispered. "I don't regret anything; I never regret anything I did with you but..."

"But you might now, if we take this any further" Gray smiled and shoved his hands under the pockets of his long coat. "I get it" he stepped back and Juvia was at a loss for a moment.

"That's not what..."

"It's fine, I don't know why I got so carried away"

"It's not that...you don't understand, I can't do it, I can't come between you and..." her eyes lowered and she turned her face away from him."The last thing I want is to end up being a bad person, especially not in your eyes. I don't want Gray-sama to hate me ever"

If anything Erza was right, Juvia was dealing with something, something that heavily involved him, but what was it? What was stopping her from accepting the truth, now that everything was exposed, she was refusing to acknowledge it. He looked away from her and sighed.

"Just...don't cry now" he said, she didn't raise her head, but she could tell from his voice that he was feeling the same way. "I'll give you your time, you may not say it but I see it now. You are hurt and I am the cause of it, I am sorry" his voice was a mere whisper and something inside Juvia felt like someone had dropped a ton of weight over her.

"You didn't..."

"I still am, I am sorry I have hurt you enough, guess the more I'll bother you the more you'll get hurt and I don't want that...I really don't" Gray walked towards her and she looked up, thought that he was again trying to come near her but instead of that he just walked past her without another word, Juvia's head fell down again but the tears were gone.

The minute he told her not to cry, was when she stopped, but there was this heavy feeling in her heart, and it was worse than when she was crying, it felt as if someone just killed her and took her soul away, what did he mean by that just now? He just walked away, he called everything off, and even though she wanted that she still felt like crying.

She felt Gray's footsteps getting farther and farther, until they completely disappeared, she brought a trembling hand up to her face and rubbed her eyes, some of the tears stained her cheeks, but she didn't care. She might not be able to catch the next train anymore now.

Fate is twisted, it's messed up and has ruined many lives, once again Juvia's fate just wasn't what she asked for, and she knew she could never dream again, not after she lost the only person she ever loved.

**To Be Continued.**

**Thank you for the reviews, and I apologize for the late update, I was finishing my art project and I had to submit it within a week, so that's why I couldn't update the chapter. I am glad you people are still enjoying the fic, and please don't be down with all the depressing stuff going on in the fic right now, you'll all get a lot of Gruvia romance pretty soon.**

**Please let me know how you liked this chapter as well. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Three weeks passed since the last time Gray confronted Juvia, he decided the only way he could forget about her is if he drown himself into work. Work was the distraction that kept him away from all his troubles and the more he got into it the more he tried to forget about her. However often times he would lay in bed and the only person he'd see flashing through his mind was her. Ever since the first time he met her in the party he knew there was no way he could ever walk away from her.

She was special in every way, no other woman has ever influenced him and Gray has a lot of experience with woman, Juvia was able to do that in just one night. One night and it was all it took to fall in love. Was he really in love? He was at a war with his feelings, he knew he wanted her but at the same time he was afraid of hurting her again.

She's too innocent to be with a guy like me, I'd probably spoil her to the point we'll both start regretting this.

His mind kept telling him that he and Juvia were like two worlds apart, however his heart conveyed a whole different story. How could he forget the way they fit together that night when the danced, and talked. How could he forget the feeling he experienced after seeing her again and realizing she has always been there with him, the mask girl turned out to be Juvia. Everything was so right and at the same time wrong, and this was the only battle Gray felt like he was losing.

Even though he promised he wouldn't bother her, it hurt to see her everyday at work, it hurt every time he looked her way and she never looked back, it hurt every time her friend would come up to his office to submit their work instead of her. It was like the Juvia he knew was gone; she was an entirely different person. How is it even possible? She was so fond of him, the last thing he remembered was her always trying to hold his attention and always trying to be good in his eyes.

**I don't want Gray-sama to hate me.**

_What did she mean by that...Juvia why would you say that, how can I hate you, when I know I have fallen for you?_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Damnit Gray stop typing already, lets go grab something to eat" the raven haired man completely ignored when his friend as well as working colleague practically screamed in his ear, Gray had been sitting in his office for two hours, constantly working, this time he didn't even stop for his usual coffee break and his friend was beginning to worry.

"Not now, if I didn't submit this to my father, he'd probably give me a shit load of man to man talk and I don't want that"

"You are too old for a man to man talk, get up already, lets go grab some lunch"

Gray groaned when his friend unplugged the charger attached to the laptop. "Loke, stop that already, I told you I have to get this thing done in an hour" Gray went to grab the plug from his orange haired friend's hand but he just moved out of the way. The raven stood up and pushed back his chair with force. "I swear I'll kill you if you didn't return that to me"

"You are working like crazy these days; give your self a time out, what would your employees think if they see you like this"

"What does any of this have to do with my employees, idiot?"

"Just ask one of them to finish this up for you while we go grab something to eat"

"I can't, I have to do this on my own Loke, and would you fucking give me the charger back" Gray stretched his hand out towards him but the said friend only laughed and moved away from him. "Shut it off and meet me at the coffee shop nearby, come on Gray, who knows we might meet a couple of hot girls, when was the last time you got laid anyway?" a vein popped up at the side of Gray's head as he brought his hand up to massage his temple.

"Ugh, if I come you promise not to bother me after this, just one coffee and you will go?"

Loke gave a small nod. "Yeah but what about the hot girls part..."

"Loke..." the raven threw the most deadliest glare into his direction even Loke started to sweat drop.

"Okay, okay, just kidding, damn it you are worse than your father, do you know that?"

"Yes thank you, now lets go before I change my mind bastard" he grabbed his coat and followed Loke outside the office. He knew Loke was too persistent and the idiot never takes no for an answer. The only reason he ever consider him a friend is because he was a working colleague and...well they've been together in high school as friends since the beginning. Gray still remember how he would help him in getting dates with other girls, while Gray only cared about being the best around Lyon who happened to be his rival at school.

It was five years ago, when Loke lost his family in a car accident, and his wife Aries died in the car crash, Loke was devastated and Gray was the only friend who let him stay at his place after the incident, a year later Gray's father offered Loke a job at the company, at first the orange haired lad refused, saying that it was a pride thing and he wanted to achieve something on his own, later after Gray insisted him that this was the perfect job opportunity for him Loke agreed and together as partners they have brought the company up to the top.

Loke decided to move on with a new job and started a new life, he thought that's what his wife would want him to do as well and so he changed, became more independent and strong and worked even harder, flirted with girls and started living his life again, that's what made Gray happy as well, the only thing he wanted for him was to move on and be happy, what's past is past right?

"I still don't know how you manage to pull me into your stupid ideas all the time"

"Ah, the power of friendship"

"Shut up idiot" however as he said this a slight smirk started to play at the corner of his lips.

They reached the elevator and Gray pressed the button, a few minutes later it reached their floor and as the doors opened Gray's breath was caught in his throat. The one occupant inside the elevator had to be none other than Juvia, just his freakin luck. Juvia glanced up and couldn't help but gasp before she turned her head away and stepped aside.

"Ah, it's our wonderful Juvia...look how pretty you look today" the blunette shyly looked up when Loke stepped into the elevator and took her hand; Juvia was caught off guard when he kissed her hand and winked at her. She blushed and Gray felt like he was about to implode any minute now, he didn't even move from his spot.

"Oi, Gray, get in already" Loke called out but Gray was too lost, angry that Loke was standing too close to his woman. And also worried that it was Juvia, again.

Cruel, cruel fate.

"I'll...uh, take the stairs, I just remembered something, I forgot in my office" Gray said quickly straightening up and before Loke could ask or call out to him, Gray turned on his heels and left.

"Wow, Gray?" the doors closed and he looked down at Juvia who had her head down and wasn't saying anything. "Damnit, he ditched me, that jerk" he let out a sigh and came near the quiet blue haired woman. Juvia looked up and got confused when he smirked down at her mischievously.

"I guess it's just you and me huh?" Juvia's cheek reddened and her eyes widened, with such close proximity with another man, especially Loke, who knew how this particular elevator ride is gonna get. Before Juvia knew what was happening, Loke wrapped his arms around her and pushed her against his chest.

"Loke-san...what are you..." she mumbled still slightly trembling under his hold.

"Ah, Juvia, I think I have an offer for you, are you gonna take that or what?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with something Juvia was too confused to tell. He lowered his face and patted on her head like she was a little kid, she blushed deeper and looked away. "Say yes, or we both might end up regretting it" he said in a sing song voice and Juvia knew that this elevator ride isn't gonna be an easy one. Curse the darn elevators.

Gray walked towards the staircase and stopped at the first two steps, leaning his back by the wall he started cursing profanities under his breath. What the hell did he just do, he was the biggest idiot who ever existed, just because he decided he wouldn't bother Juvia, didn't mean he would start hiding from her and run for his life like a school girl, he was one big fool.

He acted on instinct, the first thing that came on his mind upon seeing her face was to turn around and walk away, Gray knew he was losing his control over his own sanity.

"Damnit, I am such a fool" he threw a punch at the wall behind him and let out a sigh.

He left her there with someone like Loke, who knew what kind of jokes the idiot must be making, and how dare he, how he fucking dare kiss her hand, if it hadn't been for his stupid act of retreat he would have punched him square in the face, no one takes a ride with his woman in an elevator but him, and no one kisses her hand just like that. Gray suddenly put a halt to his thoughts and realized what he was just thinking.

Did he just say his woman? His woman.

Well of course she was his, that night when they met and danced, she was his, that time in the elevator when he asked her to meet him in his office and took her hand, she was his, no one had that right but Gray and yet he let her slip through his fingers to someone like Loke. A groan escaped his lips and he shook his head violently.

He can't seriously be jealous of Loke now, the guy flirts with almost all of the female population in Japan, it doesn't mean anything right?

"Urgh, stupid, stupid, stupid" he punched his head two times and ruffled his hair, he started making his way down the staircase, lost in thoughts. He so wanted to get his head straight, his thoughts have never been so jumbled before.

He didn't notice where he was going until he bumped into someone but just in time balanced himself. However the person he collided with fell forward, Gray took the small body in his arms, falling forward and found long white hair tickling the side of his face.

"Ouch, ow my ankle"

Angel moaned as she fell right into his arms and held onto his shoulders crying out in pain. Gray got shocked and pushed her away gently looking at her.

"Angel, are you alright? Sorry I didn't see you there" he checked her when she looked up and smiled.

"Ah, it's fine, I think I hurt my ankle though" she murmured with a small laugh.

"Sorry, I should have seen where I was going" she stood up and shook her head.

"Don't worry, it happens, I seem to be bumping into people a lot these days, I don't know what's wrong with me?"

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"Of course, I am fin...oww" she moaned when she took a step but stumbled, Gray took her arm just in time to help her and she blushed, a crimson shade of red. "I guess not"

"Here let me help you, my office is nearby" he held her arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. Angel gasped when he bent down to take her legs.

"Gray, what are you doing?"

"You can't walk, I have to carry you" he replied stating the obvious, she blushed harder and smiled softly.

"Ah, right thank you" he smirked and picked her up bridal style, it was a good thing his office was few feet away, as they made it there, Gray settled her down on the couch, she moaned when the pressure started building up on her ankle. "I am such a klutz seriously; I am so sorry, am I disturbing you?"

"Nah, it's fine, but what were you doing here?"

She shrugged and showed him a file Gray just noticed was in her hand. "My father called your father. He wanted me to give you this"

Gray sat next to her and took the file, putting it aside. "Ah thanks, check your ankle first, lets see if it's injured or anything" she nodded and took off her shoe, checking it with her fingers, massaging the part where it was hurting her, Gray placed a comforting hand on her back when she gasped from pain.

"The price for wearing heels" Gray laughed at her comment, she looked at him and sighed.

"I think if I sit and rest for a while, I'll be able to walk"

"That's good, do you want me to get something?" As he attempted to stand up, Angel took his arm and brought him down next to her again with a slight shake of her head.

"I am fine...just stay with me...would you?" she asked tenderly, Gray nodded and smiled.

"Yeah sure" Gray already forgot about his promise to Loke, or may be he let it slip out of his mind on purpose, he was too angry with him for what he just did to Juvia, he'll take his revenge by ditching the bastard.

"So, how's work, you seem to be working an awful lot these days"

He glanced at her and shrugged. "Yeah well, it's where I find my comfort"

"Mr. Workaholic, you should take a break sometimes" she laughed while touching her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "Oh boy, and you are burning hot you know that, did you know you have a fever, may be?"

"I am fine, don't worry, you just worry about that ankle of yours" her hand slipped down from his face to her lap and she looked down.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes before she started to speak again. "I don't know if I should say this, but...you seem really distracted nowadays, is there something bothering you?"

"No, it's just stress from work"

"Gray..." she turned towards him and grabbed his arm, the raven turned his head to look at her and she had the most tender smile on her face, Gray wondered what it meant actually. "Hey...look at me" she followed his gaze, bringing her hand up to hold his chin she brought his face close to her. He was a little taken aback but didn't say anything.

"I am the closest person here for you, I can read your mind like an open book you know, what's wrong tell me?"

Gray searched her eyes and knew she meant well, but what did she know about how he was feeling these days? And he was certainly not the type to open up to her, or anyone. He remained quiet, he figured the more he would deny it the more she'll insist. "I really am worried about you, you don't know how to take care of yourself and you are making me scared"

"I am sorry, Angel don't get yourself worried about anything, it's just a trivial matter"

Yeah right.

"Then why do you look like that you haven't been getting any sleep" she leaned close to his face and Gray was at a loss as to what she was planning to do.

"Angel...?"

Her eyes closed as she inched closer and closer, their noses bumped, lips were only a breath apart and just when she was about to kiss him, Gray pushed her away gently, she opened her eyes and looked at him knitting her eyebrows. Gray moved his head back and frowned slightly.

"What are you doing?" she got startled and opened her eyes just as he pushed her away.

"Huh? I was just..." she looked down from him and bit her lower lip. Gray sighed and untangled his arm from her grip, standing up from the couch she looked at him as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Get some rest Angel" she reached out to take his hand but Gray got out of the way just in time and left the office without even looking back.

It would probably be best if he drags Loke to a nearest bar for few drinks instead of going to some coffee shop, he swore he needed a serious break from all this drama.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There were times when Meredy always helped her friend through everything, not that Juvia was weak or she needed someone to baby it her, she was an adult and she knew how to take care of her self, the only problem with the blunette was, she was too innocent for her own good. Meredy had always told Juvia to build up some confidence while interacting with other people, however Juvia remained indifferent to others as always.

Meredy also knew, Juvia has some self esteeming issues due to the way she's been treated in her past by others, as far as she remember Juvia never dated with anyone and she doubt that the woman has ever had sex with anyone before, she was as pure as she was born, and no matter how many times Meredy tried to tell her to go out and meet new people, fall in love at least, Juvia always stepped aside and ignored her. Ever since two years ago she entered into the company, Meredy noticed the change in her.

She started smiling more, she started to get confident around others, most of all she was being noticed by almost everyone in the office, Meredy thought at first it was probably because she was finally settling down with her work, but then when she noticed the subtle changes in her demeanor every time they were with their boss Meredy knew it was an entirely different situation.

Juvia Lockser finally found someone to love, and it had to be their bastard of a boss, Gray Fullbuster.

Every time the pink haired woman tried to urge her friend to go and make a move on him, Juvia would always blush and run away, and finally their came a time when Meredy stopped coaxing her, except she only teased her, with cheesy remarks.

But now, Meredy figured her friend was going through conflicted emotions and this time she wanted to get on board and help her again, this time Juvia wasn't even telling her anything and Meredy was not the type to force her friend when she was so troubled, the only thing she was able to do is watch, but even she was tired of watching, now she wanted to do something for her, in order to make her smile again, in order to bring her out of this depression, Meredy wanted to fix this for her.

There is only one thing left to do...

The pink haired woman lightly knocked on the door and waited until it opened after few minutes, in front of her stood the tall raven haired woman, looking down at her smiling.

"Meredy, is everything alright?"

"Sorry, Ultear-san, am I disturbing you? I can come back later once you are done..."

"No it's fine, what is it?" the woman opened the door to her office, giving enough room for Meredy to step inside, she smiled and entered.

"I need your help with something, and you are the only one who can do it Ultear-san please don't say no because right now I am desperate and Juvia my friend is driving me crazy because..." Ultear brought her hands up and took the shorter girl's shoulder, in order to stop her from blabbering.

"Ok, sweet heart, why don't you calm down first and tell me what's going on" as she interrupted her, Meredy let out a huge sigh and then smiled.

"Ok, so here's the thing..."

_It's now or never._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gray entered into his father's study room, and found the man standing next to a book shelf, looking through some of the books. Gray softly closed the door and walked forward.

"You called?"

The elder of the two turned around to face his son and gave a small nod. "Come over, sit down Gray" he quietly made his way towards the chair, in front of the mahogany table and sat down, leaning his back comfortably he raised his head up to his father with a questioning gaze.

"Is everything alright?"

"Ah, yes I was just thinking of discussing something with you" his father walked towards his own chair and sat down facing him now. Gray arched his brow.

"Something serious?"

"Something about work" Gray finally relaxed and motioned for his father to continue. "You remember my last business trip to Okinawa, I checked into the office twice and things seem to be working fine, but I think It's better if you move there and handle the office over at Okinawa from now on"

Gray was quiet for a second, he arched a fine black eyebrow, finally taking in his father's word. "You want me to leave Tokyo?"

"Yes, I think Ultear is doing her job, she'll handle the office here, while you take over the one at Okinawa?"

"Dad, I think I was doing pretty well here"

"That's why I want you there as well Gray, you understand what I am talking about?" Gray looked down and frowned, lost in thoughts, leaving Tokyo means he'll be leaving behind his friends and...Juvia.

"So how long do you want me to stay there?"

"I think it's better if you start handling the business there from now on while Ultear and I take care of things here" Gray's first thought was to say no, but what choice he had? it's not like his father would listen to him if he ask him not to send him there. He cursed under his breath, how is he suppose to settle down in Okinawa, he's been working here for 5 years and now suddenly he'll be switching places? Just his damn luck.

"What do you say Gray?"

Gray looked up with a frown and sighed before running a hand through his black hair. "Fine, I'll think about it...I am not confirming anything though"

"Good enough, you are dismissed" Gray watched his father got up and walked towards the book shelf once again, he watched his back for a moment before getting up quietly and leaving the office, he knew what his father was looking at. The small photo frame that sat on the shelf, of his mother, his mother's death anniversary was coming near and he could tell his father was a little bothered because of it, he's always like this during this time of the year, and Gray didn't have a heart to argue with the old man for now.

He felt his phone vibrating and picked it up checking the caller ID first.

"Yeah, Ultear?"

"Come outside the mansion, I am waiting"

Gray got a little confused when she didn't give him any time to reply and hung up on him. Gray shoved the phone in his pocket, grabbed his black coat and left the house, when he reached the road side of the Fullbuster State he found Ultear's car parked nearby an old tree, he quietly walked there and opened the door to the passenger seat, and got inside.

"What is it?"

The black haired woman smiled and started the car, Gray opened his mouth in protest but she cut him off. "Lets go for a drive, knowing you probably would go back to your apartment and spend your night working, might as well do something useful instead" she smirked at him, Gray glared at her but she ignored him.

"What so wrong with that?"

"You need a time out, look at yourself first, you look like hell, we are going to the central park, I'll buy you some drink" she offered, Gray decided it was pointless to argue with the older woman now so he let it go and sat back, relaxing on the seat while she drove them out of the State.

"Can't we go some place quiet, I need to tell you something" She side glanced him and nodded.

"I know...I suppose your father told you already?"

Gray gasped and looked at her shocked. "You knew?"

"Of course, he told me this morning, I tried asking him if I could shift to Okinawa while you stay here, but you know he's the man of his words, you can't argue with him"

"I don't wanna go"

Ultear was a little startled at his outburst and looked at him. Gray sighed exasperatedly and sat back looking out side the window. "Hm, I should have known...what did you tell him?"

"That I'll think about it"

"You know, it's not going to be that bad, it's not like you are going to a new place, it's yours, the way you bastard around here like a boss here, you get to do that on a much higher scale there as well" she chuckled, Gray rolled is eyes but didn't argue with her, she was right anyway, he's been ordering around his employees a lot lately. "Getting out of this place would just set your mood straight; you have been all over the place lately"

"Now where did that come from?"

"Please, anyone can tell that you are miserable, now I don't know what the reason is, but my guess is, it's because you can't get your little employee Juvia to sleep you and that's frustrating you" if anything Gray was already hating the way she just phrased out the situation. Getting Juvia to sleep with him was the last thing he wanted, he just wanted to be with her, hold her, talk to her, leaving Tokyo meant he'd be leaving her for good and who knows what's gonna happen.

"It's better if you keep your nose out of other people's business"

"Then stop flashing your pathetic face to everyone, Loke complained about your odd behavior as well, it's written all over your face obviously everyone is going to ask you, as long as you keep this attitude up"

Gray sighed and looked away from her, too tired to argue anymore he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window frame of her car, Ultear watched him from the corner of her eyes, feeling a little sorry for him and guilty for being harsh, but he had to listen.

They sat in silence and after five minutes Ultear stopped the car near the foot path connected with the gates of the park, Gray looked up just as she got out and he stepped outside as well.

"I thought I told you I wanted to go somewhere alone...why is there so many people around here?"

"Because they are holding up the fire works festival tonight" Gray arched an eyebrow and walked next to her, shoving his hands under the pockets of his coats.

"For what?"

"Ah, ever since they renovated the place they display the fireworks every four months, people come here to watch it, I have seen it once and thought it would be nice to go watch it again"

"You brought me here for some stupid fire works display, Ultear seriously you are..."

"Oh stop whining like a girl and lets go already" Gray glared at her when she once again cut his words, and now the damn woman was dragging him into the park.

"You know I hate crowded places, Ultear...can't we go somewhere else?"

"No, now keep walking, you are heavy and I can't drag you all the way in, people would think we are on a date"

"Heh, you wish"

She dismissed his remark with a laugh, at this point Gray didn't know where she was taking him to, he decided it's better to stay quiet before she starts beating him in front of everyone.

"Ah look, the view is great from there...lets go" she pointed at the small grassy hill, present at the corner of the park, Gray followed her gaze and before he could say anything she started dragging him there, Gray thought he would definitely dislocate his arm by the end of the night.

They made it to the top of the hill, Gray following behind her, finally coming out of her grip. "Sheesh woman, you are abusive do you know that?"

"Yeah yeah, come on already, we are almost there"

They finally made it to the top and Gray looked up, the sky was clear, too clear. She was right, if they display the fireworks, this was the perfect place to watch it from. But there weren't many people around here, he looked to his one corner and found a couple sitting near the tree, hidden under it's shadow, a few more couples were sitting at a distance, but other than that the place wasn't too crowded.

"So how come you don't have a date here, why bring me along?" she looked at him and smiled.

"Oh you know, sometimes all you need is another friend to spend some quality time with" she came next to him and looked up front, Gray was confused when she raised her hand and started waving in the air, a knowing smirk present on her face.

"Ultear-san..."

Gray followed her gaze when he heard the familiar voice from a distance and his eyes widened, Ultear kept waving towards the pink haired woman, who was running towards them calling out Ultear's name. Behind her was one particular blue haired friend who was trying hard to keep up with her friends strides, Meredy's hand was holding onto hers and she was practically dragging her towards the two, to say Gray was shocked was an understatement, hell no, he was pissed and furious. That Bitch..

"What the hell is the meaning of all this?" he looked at her with one of his most deadliest glare and Ultear only gave him an innocent pout, Meredy cam to a halt in front of them and let out a heavy sigh.

"Meredy, what a coincidence to see you here?" the faking tone was too evident in her voice, Gray was not fazed.

"That's right, which is totally unexpected ne? Total coincidence" she giggled. A vein popped up at the side of his head and he was most definitely ready to murder both women.

From behind Meredy, a small gasp was heard and all heads turned towards the quiet blunette standing next to her pink haired friend, Gray's blue eyes met with hers and for a second he forgot what he was thinking.

"Gray-sama?"

And Juvia's voice was the only thing he heard in this time of the night.

**To Be Continued. **

**Haha, Ultear and Meredy are evil that way XD Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I'll make sure to update the chapter next week. My mid-terms are starting next month, I am trying to finish this fic before they start. Hopefully. ;_; Constructive criticism is much appreciated, sorry for any mistakes, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.** **Let me know what you think. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Juvia was already preparing herself for bed when Meredy showed up at her apartment and asked her if they could go out to watch the fireworks display, Juvia had wanted to see it as well but she was too tired so she decided to come home instead, however once Meredy showed up and kept insisting her to come Juvia decided it wouldn't hurt. She needed to get her mind off a lot of things anyway, besides going to bed means her troubling thoughts would come back to haunt her as well, and for now Juvia was fed up from feeling like this she felt like a failure who had nothing better to do with her life.

So this time Juvia showed her one of the most sincere smile in months and tagged along with her to the central park, completely oblivious to what Meredy was scheming in that evil little mind of hers. Juvia should have guessed something was wrong with her when she started looking around the park as if searching for someone. She had asked if Meredy was expecting someone to show up but Meredy gave no response and kept looking.

Juvia decided to let it go and waited for the display to start, after ten minutes, she heard Meredy, yelling at someone, waving a hand in the air and the next thing she knew she was being dragged by her pink haired friend, Juvia let out a gasp and looked up knitting her brows in worry.

"Meredy-chan, what are...you doing?" she tried hard to keep up with her strides but as usual she ignored her and told her to move faster, Juvia was brought down from the hill and finally they both came to a halt. Sighing heavily the blue haired woman looked down panting, her hand came up to fix her hair now messed up from all the running. She looked up, with a frown ready to scold her best friend, but stiffened at the sight of the last person she wanted to encounter tonight.

She could hear Meredy talking, but couldn't understand what she was saying, the only thing she was focused on were the set of deep blue eyes gazing at her intently and she gazed back unable to look away, and her lips parted letting out the one name that was cause of her happiness and despair all at once.

"Gray-sama?"

"Are you guys here for the fire works display?" Meredy asked, as she came next to Juvia and grabbed her arm, smiling cheerfully. "I dragged Juvia along, who knew we'd run into you guys, Ultear-san, boss" she winked, Gray rolled his eyes and shoved his hands under the pockets of his coat.

"Yeah who knew" Ultear gave him a smirk and he resisted an urge to throw an ugly glare at her. "Anyway, since we are all here how about we watch it together, it'll be a lot of fun"

"Yes I agree"

"No"

Both Meredy and Ultear looked at Gray as he scowled at the pink haired woman who was currently glaring at him.

"Oh come on, don't be a party pooper"

"Hell no Ultear, you brought me here for your own selfish reasons, I am going home" both Ultear and Meredy exchanged a look of worry and glanced at Juvia who was looking somewhere else not daring to make a single eye contact with either one of them. Gray turned and started to walk away.

"Ultear-san"

"Ok wait, Gray is just being an ass, I'll talk to him, good to see you by the way Juvia" the blunette smiled while Ultear walked after Gray and came in front of him blocking his way.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Gray glared at her, but Ultear sighed and came close to him wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Look, Meredy and I worked hard on this plan don't ruin it bakamono!"

"Plan, so this was all your plan to set me and Juvia up, very mature Ultear, like I said I am leaving" he came out of her grasp but she took his arm and shoved him back to her.

"I swear you are acting childish, stop running away" Gray groaned and faced her, shoving her hand away.

"Look for a minute, she's not interested, she didn't even look at me, to hell with your stupid plan, spare me now"

A vein popped at the side of her head, guess there was only one thing left to do. She took his shoulder and all of a sudden Gray started to have trouble breathing. She squeezed her arm around his neck and smirked wickedly.

"Gyahh...damnit, Ultear my ne...ck" he choked under her hold while she came near his ear.

"I won't let go until you give up, you hear me, and I am evil that way"

"Damnit, you bitch let go already"

"Ah, tongue lashing eh?" she squeezed a little harder and he struggled under her hold.

"Urgh, ok fine, fine just let me go already" he gasped, the older woman finally released her hold on him and smiled with victory, Gray's hand immediately came around his neck checking for any damage done.

"Good boy, come now" she patted on his head before dragging him back to the girls standing over at a distance. She noticed Meredy holding on to Juvia, which made her think that perhaps the blunette was trying to walk away too, Juvia was still looking away from them.

"Sorry about that, Gray was just getting worried about his work, but anyway we are here now lets enjoy" Gray didn't dare look up and kept his gaze down sternly.

"Ah, yeah that's why we are here ...right boss?"

"Don't call me that" he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, do you want me to call you Gray-sama then, like our little Juvia call you with oh so respect" she cooed and Juvia turned beet red, Gray flushed in anger, wanting to punch the living day lights out of her, but he knew he can't hurt a woman.

"I'd rather, you don't call me anything" he said and looked away.

"Oh man what a grouch how do you coop up with him Ultear-san"

"Ah don't worry I can handle him, he's like a little brother to me" she ruffled his hair and Gray moved away from her, for some reason he started to feel like he was becoming a laughing stock among the two women. He let out a sigh and cursed his fate, looking up he glanced at Juvia standing quietly behind Meredy trying hard to calm herself down, he could tell she was having a hard time standing there behind the annoying woman who was openly embarrassing her.

He quietly took in her appearance clad in a beautiful white colored sundress sleeveless and showed fair amount of her cream colored shoulders and collar bone, except her neck was covered with a simple blue scarf, keeping her warm from the cold, her wavy blue hair tied in a high pony tail, her hands clasped behind her back, he noticed the small butterfly necklace sparkling around her neck, cheeks and lips pink either from cold and may be because she was naturally so flushed.

His heart beat increased when she took a glance at him and quickly looked away blushing even more, he still didn't look away though, she looked so beautiful and he wanted to tell her that, but as usual his tongue was tied and words couldn't come out.

Juvia bit her lower lip and tried telling herself in her mind to keep calm, but with Gray looking at her so...so intensely it was getting harder for her to stay calm like that. But then she tried to look at him again and their gazes locked, her heart felt like it stopped for a second, and this time no matter how hard she tried to tell herself to look away she couldn't. His eyes felt like they were boring holes into her, scanning her from up and down and looking at her like no other.

It was when the loud noise boomed and the sky was painted in different colors, Gray broke the eye contact first and looked up at the sky, Juvia did as well, when Meredy excitedly took her shoulder and pointed upwards, Juvia smiled as people watched the display in awe the sky was painted in red, blue, purple and pink colors as they admired the beautiful fireworks above them.

Ultear smiled and looked at Gray, he glanced back."So...happy now, she finally looked at you" Gray didn't say anything, Ultear sighed and grabbed his shoulder. "Go, stand next to her" with that she gave him a light push.

"I am gonna get you for this" he said with an exasperated tone, but she only smiled and watched him going away.

Gray walked forward and came next to her without a word, Juvia glanced at him from the corner of her eye and was surprised to see him smiling at her. She blushed prettily when he leaned close to her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" when he whispered into her ear she knew she was going to faint, after a minute she turned her head towards him and smiled softly.

"Hai"

Meredy watched them with a smile and backed away from the couple now looking at each other smiling lovingly, she came next to Ultear.

"Mission accomplished"

"Ah, let's leave them alone for a while now, come on I'll buy you a drink" Ultear walked away with Meredy following her, before leaving she threw one last glance at Juvia and sighed happily. It's been months since she saw her smiling like that and she was glad things worked out finally. She was glad she was able to help her friend once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

Juvia looked to her side thinking Meredy must be next to her but realized she was gone, she looked to her other side and found Gray still looking up at the sky, for a second she studied the expressions on his face, he looked so calm, and she could swear there was a hint of smile forming at the corner of her lips, and how the tan of his face glowed when the colors of fireworks washed over them every passing second. And then she noticed Ultear was not there as well.

"Uh...Meredy-chan?"

Gray quickly looked at her, with a start and their eyes met once more, she blinked a few times with her cheeks reddening and then shook her head. "M..Meredy-chan...and ...and Ultear-san are not here"

Catching onto what she just said Gray looked around realizing she was right, and few seconds after that a frown reached his face. "Damnit"

"What...what's wrong?"

He looked at her again and sighed. "You saw what they did just now?"

She was quiet for a second before giving a small nod.

"I knew they were up to something..." his hand came up to ruffle his messy hair before he let out another sigh."Well it couldn't be help, lets go find them" he turned back and was about to walk away, he realized she was not moving from her place.

"Juvia"

She shook her head with a start and looked back. "Uhm, sorry"

"What's wrong?"

"No, nothing I was just thinking, may be they left" she sighed and walked a little forward with her hands tightly clasp preventing them from trembling. "Sorry, I didn't know Meredy-chan was planning something, I was as clueless as..."

"Don't apologize for them, they were only trying to mess with us" she smiled and gave a small shrug.

"I think they were only trying to help" Gray arched his eyebrow at how she took their side, but he knew he can't be alone with her, last time he made it clear to her and himself that the more they got closer the more she'll get hurt, the past few months he'd been doing nothing but hurting her and he was done doing that, if he was the cause of her unhappiness then he would stay away from her by all means.

"Gray-sama" he raised his head to look at her and Juvia bit her lower lip, desperately praying for words to come out, she needed to say this, last time they talked, it ended up badly, he misunderstood everything she tried to tell him, and now that they were alone, it was better to clear it up before any other bad situation arise, Juvia prayed for courage to speak up. She wanted him to know that he was not hurting her, he would never hurt her.

Gray waited for her to continue; she took a step forward and stopped right in front of him, now facing him, with a soft look on her face.

"La...last time...it wasn't like that" she said, Gray narrowed his eyes, unable to catch her words, she looked at him and took a deep breath. "It was a misunderstanding, you took it the wrong way, when you said that you were the reason I was hurting, you were wrong, I never got hurt by you, especially not by you" as she said this, she took one more step close to him, with her one hand resting on her chest, feeling her heart beat increasing.

She prayed to keep on going like this, she had the perfect chance and she'll tell him everything she felt for him.

"Every time Gray-sama is with me, or near me, or even when he pass me by I smile, he is the reason I am always moving forward, because I know you always take my pain away, even when I know that you are not aware of this, I still feel happy, and when you smile at me, praise me, or just talk to me I get happy, how can you...how can you even think that you were hurting me, when every time I am near you I am always smiling like an idiot, so please...don't think...don't even for a second think that you were causing me any kind of pain, you would never do that, getting hurt by Gray-sama? I can't even begin to think if that's even possible because I..."

At this point Gray had stopped listening to her, the words he just heard were making him go dizzy, the way her lips moved and the way she looked at him, with her eyes, shining bright and cheeks turning pink, everything just caught him in a trance from which he was unable to come out. He just realized fate was not being cruel to him, it was never cruel to begin with, instead it gave him...them chances and they keep on bumping into each other, accidentally or not, they were still seeing each other everyday as if there was something between them, that couldn't keep them apart.

He stopped hearing her a while ago, she was still talking, and looking at him expectantly, he noticed her eyes shimmering from tears and the realization dawned him that all this time he found her crying, it was not because he was hurting her, it was because she was hurting herself from keeping away from him, he was hurting too, because he was doing the same thing.

His thoughts went back to the talk he had few hours ago with his father, about him moving to Okinawa and he realized that if he left now, he would be saying good bye to Juvia forever. And just like that the thought vanished in a blur and he found himself stepping close to her.

Juvia stopped talking when she saw Gray walking close to her, a deep look in his eyes with an unfathomable expression, now invading her personal space she blinked a few times and hesitantly took a step back, but before she knew anything anymore she was pulled forward, roughly and was crushed against his strong chest.

Her eyes widened when she felt her cheeks pressing against the rough surface of his coat on his chest, and her one hand pressing next to where his heart was beating rapidly, her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly parted from the shock. His hold around her tightened and buried his face into her silky locks, his breath fanned the back of her neck.

"You talk too much...do you know that?" he whispered into her ear, she tried to say something, but realized words were stuck in her throat.

"It's fine now, you don't have to say anything, thank you for clearing everything up" he reached his one hand down, taking her delicate fingers in his calloused ones.

"G...Gray-sama"

"You know for the past few months we have done a lot of stupid things together...we can't seem to make up our minds whether we did the right thing or not...I understand how you feel because I feel the same way, and the only way to stop this is we stop thinking about what is there ahead of us and focus on what's happening now right here, we were stupid before, it wouldn't hurt to act like it again" she squeezed her eyes shut, feeling his lips, just slightly brushing against the exposed skin of her neck, and she couldn't help but shudder.

"Lets be stupid tonight Juvia, I don't wanna think anymore, I just...I just want to spend this night with you"

Her eyes widened, and her hold on his coat tightened, while he buried his face into her neck even more, inhaling her soft scent, the sweet scent of morning dew, that took him back to the night when they danced and kissed each other, the feel of her soft mouth against his, and how her every word took his breath away. He wanted to spend the night with that girl.

"Hm...fine" she whispered, her hands reached up, wrapping themselves around his neck, and placing her head on his shoulder, a few tears rolled down her eyes, before she squeezed them shut. But there was a gentle smile adorning her pretty face and Gray was smiling with content too.

After 15 minutes of embracing each other warmly, Gray pulled away from her and Juvia blushed brightly, now looking away, he took her hand, still smiling at her softly, Juvia realized Gray had the most beautiful smile, when he's not frowning all the time.

"Come on, I'll take you somewhere special"

And she didn't say a word, instead just walked with him, as he took her away from the crowd, she looked down at their clasped hands and decided she would never let go of the warmth that encased her with eternal unspoken promises.

Juvia couldn't describe her happiness, when Gray took her to the nearest festival that was being held for the arrival of the new years eve, Juvia couldn't remember when was the last time she's been to any festival that are held in Tokyo, the memory took her way back, when she was just a little girl.

Gray told her he used to come here every year with his mother, until she died and his father couldn't find much time to take him there himself, Juvia was surprised to hear this from him, knowing Gray hardly opens up to anyone she was happy to find out something about how he used to be during his childhood, she told Gray that she's been an orphan as long as she remember, when he asked her about her parents, and noticed the guilt that took over his face, but she immediately assured him that it was not a big deal anymore.

They ate traditional food from the stalls and at one stall Juvia found a plush toy, that piqued her interest, Gray noticed her and decided to win that for her, however that turned out badly when another man walked next to him with his girl friend eyeing the same stuffed toy with the same smile Juvia had on her face, Gray and the other man ended up in a fight, that eventually turned into a fist fight, the other guy punched Gray on the face first even when his girl friend tried to calm him down.

Juvia was at a loss, and at the same time angry, Gray although threw a punch of his own in his direction, Juvia felt so mad at the man that she couldn't help but to step in and frown at him with a deadly glare. Even Gray was shocked to see this side of her, the man looked down at her with a cheap grin, and the next thing he knew he was sprawled on the ground, with a fuming Juvia standing over him.

"How dare you hurt Gray-sama...you"

In few minutes the security arrived and escorted both Gray and Juvia outside the festival grounds, Gray who was scowling at them with a bruised face grabbed Juvia's arm and dragged her away, somehow the guards found out that this man was the famous Gray Fullbuster and tried to apologize for their actions, but Gray only smirked wickedly and said, they'll be talking to his lawyer pretty soon, Juvia couldn't help but giggle at their dumbfounded faces as they both left.

"That was so mean Gray-sama"

"Yeah, they needed to hear that"

They were both walking down the street now, shoulders brushing, Gray's hands were shoved under the pockets of his coat, while Juvia's were clasped behind her back, she never thought she'd have so much fun in one night, she was able to see a playful, a different side of her Gray-sama, and she couldn't be happier.

"And that punch...was awesome, I had no idea you had it in you" she blushed realizing he just gave her a compliment, her hand came up to scratch her cheek shyly.

"I didn't either..."

They looked at each other, and Juvia was stunned for a second, when he smiled at her tenderly, so he really was capable of being gentle. It was then she noticed a small cut appearing at the corner of his lips, he must have got it when the guy in the festival punched him, seeing that she stopped and Gray was startled for a second, stopping as well.

"What's wrong?"

"You have...there's..." she pressed one finger to the corner of her lips, trying to tell him about the cut that was glowing red, Gray arched an eyebrow, still trying to understand, but then she shook her head and stepped forward.

Gray didn't know what happened next, as Juvia brought her hand up, and rubbed the corner of his lip with her thumb gently so as not to hurt him, but to only wipe the blood stain away. He was still trying to figure out, what made her do that, but didn't say anything, as she traced the small cut, with her thumb.

Realizing her action after a minute, she quickly stepped away and blushed a crimson shade of red looking down. "I...I am sorry...it...was, you were hurt and I had to wipe it off, otherwise the b...bl..blood..." she shook her head quickly, trying to hide her flushed face. It was then Gray realized what she was trying to tell him, a small smile formed on his face at her antics, and he couldn't help but laugh.

She looked at him, still blushing, already embarrassed by her actions. "You are weird, really weird"

She didn't miss the playful tone in his voice, as his hand shot out, and she gasped when it landed on top of her head.

"It's not like it's a bad thing, but really you are kinda weird" with that he ruffled her hair slightly before taking his hand away. "Come on I'll take you home, it's getting late"

He resumed his walk, and she smiled softly, before following him, and came next to him, now walking along side of him.

"It's getting cold right?"

"Yeah, it won't be long, till the streets would be covered with snow in few days"

"Gray-sama loves snow?"

"What's not to like about it?"

"Ah, you are right, I love it too"

During their light conversation, Gray reached out his hand for her, and grasped it gently, while they talked all the way back to her house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

"Ah, so this is where you live?"

"Hm...thank you for walking me to my house...you wanna come in?" they were standing outside her apartment building, near the pavement, connected to the entrance door.

"Nah, it's already late, I have to get up early tomorrow anyway"

"Ok...well have a safe walk...oh and take this, this will keep you warm" she reached up for the scarf wrapped around her neck, and handed it to him. "It's getting really cold"

Gray should have told her that a little cold won't hurt him, but he reached out his hand to take the scarf anyway, wrapping it around his neck, and breathing into it, taking in her scent and the warmth lingering in there.

"Thanks...I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Huh, yeah sure" she took a step back with a smile and gave a small wave.

"Good night then" he turned his back and let out a small sigh, he didn't want the night to end, even though they weren't able to do much, they still had fun together, right?

"Gray-sama" he quickly turned around when she called him, and their eyes locked. She smiled at him prettily. "I...really had fun with you tonight, you were right, sometimes being stupid is the right thing to do" was it even possible that she was reading his mind? "May be...we should do this again...you know pick a fight with people and punch them, just like tonight" she giggled at her own joke and he fell in love with her laugh instantly, it made him want to capture it with his own lips just for himself. The thought intrigued him and he took a step forward, she looked at him, and blinked a few times.

"Yeah, definitely...but only under one condition" with that, he took her face and pressed his lips against hers firmly, Juvia stifled a gasp and her eyes widened the minute she felt herself being pulled into his face, feeling him kiss her on the lips.

But slowly she found herself closing her eyes as well, and brought her hands up to place on his, still holding her cheeks gently, and returned the kiss with same passion, the kiss took them back to the night, when their lips had touched for the first time, and now here again, their lips moved together in a perfect rhythm.

His hands reached down from her face to her waist and brought her closer in a warm embrace, still kissing her softly yet firmly, their lips moved in a slow dance only they knew of, once again they felt like disappearing to a place where only they existed and nothing else mattered. Juvia cupped the side of his face with her one hand, and tilted her head slightly, feeling his tongue tracing the contour of her lower lip, she opened the mouth, again having no idea what to do, only following his lead.

To be honest, Juvia had not been kissed very much in the past. She remembered a bully in her high school who kissed her once just to mess with her, and once when a boy kissed her, telling her first that he wanted to date her, only to declare the next day it was all part of a bet with his friends. She doesn't remember much and right now she didn't want to think about it, she was having the time of her life.

Feeling his hands roaming on her waist, and drawing circles with his fingers, their chest so close together, she clutched onto his coat, while caressing his strong jaw line with her other hand, his tongue played gently with hers, and she let out a small moan, unable to keep it in herself anymore.

It was when the need of air became necessary for both of them, they pulled apart, and Juvia was out of breath, still holding onto his coat, she looked into his eyes shyly and Gray bumped his nose against her, with an affectionate look on his face.

"If you dream about me tonight...we'll do this every night" with that he gave her a small chaste kiss, pulled her from him, and walked away from there with a wave of his hand, leaving Juvia weak and astounded, when she realized he had turned the corner from her street, she came down to her knees and wrapped her face with her hands now shaking, few tears streamed down her eyes, and she couldn't help the smile stretching on her face.

_Oh God, please don't let this be a dream._

**To be continued. **

**So I have finally decided how I am going to end this fic, and I am really happy so far it's going pretty good, I hope I don't mess it up, your reviews have encouraged me so far and I am happy every time you guys comment on every new chapter, I am really thankful for that. I am sorry for updating so late, I was being too lazy plus the college work was getting to me.** **Hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for waiting even though I was very late, I am sorry again. :)_  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews every body, I couldn't get time to reply to them this time, but I want all of you to know that I am extremely thankful and I will definitely reply to all of you real soon. **

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

"Someone is acting like a big ball of sunshine this morning" Loke entered into the office, and glanced at his raven haired friend, sitting behind the mahogany table, reading through some papers, Gray glanced up and arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Ah yes, I can see it, that smile" the older man chuckled and took a seat across from him, leaning his back by the chair and crossing his arms over his chest. Gray didn't know what crap he was talking about this time and decided to shrug it off. Loke looked through his glasses with a knowing glance and couldn't help but smirk, Gray looked different today, he had been noticing the change since this morning and couldn't help but point it out for him, the scowl he had for the past few weeks, the grouchy attitude and the way he was rudely dealing with his workers around, it was as if it all vanished in just one day.

"So, you might wanna tell me why you did that back there?" Loke smirked when Gray raised his head up from his work and gave him a confusing look.

"Did what?"

"You gave one of your employees a day off, plus you took all his work for yourself and told him to rest at home"

"He was sick, I didn't want him to make mistakes with my work"

"Well true, but you never give your employees a day off unless it's necessary, in fact the last few days in the past, you were burdening them, and yourself with a shit load of work, suddenly you just seem so relaxed" Gray put his pen down and brought his hands up in front of his face, entwining his fingers together.

"Get to the point idiot"

"Hm, I don't know, suddenly you are happy and not...well not angry anymore"

Gray got up from his chair and grabbed the papers he was reading just now, ready to exit the office. Loke stood up as well and followed him. "You seriously make no sense anymore...and would you stop grinning at me like that, it's creepy" they walked out of his office and Loke laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I can tell, you are in a good mood today, you look like you are ready to throw a party for the whole building"

"Shut up already"

"Ah, Gray Fullbuster finally got laid, and I can tell a certain blue haired girl has something to do with it"

The raven stopped on his tracks and pushed him away with a frown. "You are going to be murdered if you don't stop talking now"

"Aha, I was right, looks like things worked out between you and your precious Juvia-chan" had they been alone, Gray would have punched the living day lights out of the damn jerk. "Looks like the advice I gave her worked" he ruffled through his hair and let out a sigh.

Gray opened his mouth to retort back, until he registered his words and arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean you gave her an advice?"

"Oh that's nothing, it's my secret to Juvia" he turned his back, when Gray quickly walked towards him and blocked his way.

"Hell no bastard, what are you up to, tell me now?" he demanded getting angry now, making sure not to raise his voice because of other workers around.

"Why don't you ask Juvia-chan instead?"

"Why don't you tell me first?" he stepped closer getting impatient by the minute, Loke sighed and settled his glasses on his nose.

"That day when I saw you run like a sissy after we met at the elevator, I knew there was something going on between you two I just told her, whatever was bothering her she should clear everything up before things got worse"

"No one asked you to say anything to her" Loke didn't like the venom dripping out of his tone and so he settled his expressions with a frown as well.

"I did something good for you, otherwise you would have been walking around the whole building with that scowling face of yours that scares the hell out of everyone" then he smirked playfully and came next to him, while wrapping an arm around his shoulder again. "Plus, I wanted to make you jealous"

Gray considered his words for a second then glanced at him with a serious expression, all this time he kept thinking that Loke was trying to get Juvia's attention by flirting with her, only to realize he was just trying to help, was he really that transparent with his emotions that every one around him figured out that he was dealing with something troubling. Even though last night, the time he spent with Juvia, he enjoyed every minute of it but most of it happened because Ultear was there to help him, and then here's Loke who already did his part without his knowing.

"I know what you are thinking..." Gray looked at him with a questioning gaze. "You are the worst when it comes to relationship, and because this is the first time I have seen you getting worked up...serious over some girl I thought you deserved some help"

"What made you think I needed help?"

"And you have this big ego hanging over your head, I realized it was useless to ask you first, so I decided to do what I thought was best for you..."

Gray decided not to answer to that and stepped away from him, he let out an exasperated sigh and looked directly into his friends eyes. "Am I really that...revealing with my emotions...?"

"You have no idea...besides, I am not the one you should worry about. I am not after your precious woman..."

"Huh?"

Loke pointed somewhere over his shoulder, and Gray turned right on queue, the minute he did, his scowl returned and he couldn't help the anger that washed over him. Seeing Juvia standing in front of his most hated rival, who seemed like he was in a deep conversation with her, burned him up to his very core. He noticed that the bastard was trying to get close to her inch by inch, touching her shoulder and acting like a complete idiot.

_Lyon...that jerk, what the hell is he doing here?_

Gray pushed the papers he was holding on Loke's chest, who caught them just in time before they could slip out and stalked over to them without paying much attention even when the orange haired man tried to call him back. He'll teach the bastard a lesson for messing with his woman.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

Juvia couldn't describe the happiness she felt when she woke up this morning with a huge smile on her face, the events from last night tore into her thoughts and she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Last night with Gray-sama was tantalizing and exciting and just too much enticing. She remembered the words he spoke to her right after he kissed her, she was so glad she didn't faint right on the spot.

When she entered into the building, the rush of excitement that came over her was too much to handle, she was scared, nervous at the same time excited to see him, would things be awkward she didn't know, the only thing Juvia knew was that she won't be able to face him for a while unless it's utterly necessary and she wondered if he would pretend like nothing happened last night, or would just come out to her and tell her that he enjoyed being with her last night just as much as she did.

She told Meredy she'll meet her in her office and as she was on her way there, someone blocked her way. She was met with a very charming smile followed by a hand now resting on top of her head and ruffling her hair in what looked like an affectionate manner.

"Juvia-chan! Good morning"

She glanced up and gasped when the said person took her in a hug and squeezed the breath out of her. Her hands came up to push the taller, heavier body away from her and finally let out a sigh once she was released.

"L...Lyon-sama?"

"It's so good to see you, you look beautiful, did you miss me Juvia-chan" he took her hands, and she sweat dropped nervously smiling at him trying not to sound shaken by his sudden display of affection.

"I...uh, it's good to see you too Lyon-sama...what brought you here?"

"Apparently some work problem with your boss, anyway it's good that I found you here"

"You need something?"

"Would you like to grab some lunch with me after work?" Juvia was caught off guard with his question and for a while turned completely quiet, she figured that much that he kind of had a crush on her, since Meredy had pointed that out for her, but going out for lunch with him, was he asking her out, Juvia's first thought was to immediately say no, obviously. But then she wondered if it would sound rude or not, so she settled with an excuse.

"Um, I think I'll be busy for the rest of the day"

"Then how about tomorrow, let me take you out to dinner?" Now she knew she was screwed, she wanted to say no, it was right at the tip of her tongue but the words couldn't come out he looked so hopeful and she noticed the way his hands were holding on to hers. Lyon was smiling as well and Juvia was feeling very uncomfortable.

"L...Lyon-sama...I ...uh..." he grabbed her shoulders.

"Let me know when you are free, I would really love to take you out Juvia-chan, I am sure we'll have a good time together"

She blinked and then smiled, trying hard to conceal her discomfort. "It's not that Lyon-sama...I just don't..."

"Try taking a hint Lyon, she's not interested" the third voice startled them both and Juvia turned around to find a frowning face of her boss coming next to her and glaring at his rival.

"Gray-sama..." she was a little surprised at his sudden appearance and blushed when he glanced at her from the corner of his eye before looking back at the white haired man.

"What makes you think that, Juvia-chan did not say such a thing?"

"Why are you here anyway?" Gray decided to cut the topic, he was already angry and if he heard him call her name with the 'chan' again, he knew he'd definitely punch him on the face.

"Just some work problem I needed to discuss with you, but it can wait. Right now..."

"Juvia is busy right now, and it's better you wait in my office if you have some problem and get over with it because I don't have time for you as well" Juvia glanced at him a little surprised but decided to stay quiet.

Lyon's frown deepened, he noticed the way Juvia's eyes were shyly trained on Gray, also every time he tried to talk to her, Gray stepped in and tried to break the conversation up, something was definitely going on and he dreaded if it was exactly what he was thinking.

"Fine, for now, I'll see you later Juvia-chan" this time he turned his back, before glancing one last time at the blue haired girl, who was still looking at Gray.

"He's such a jerk" lost in thoughts, Gray was startled upon hearing her giggling next to him, he looked in her direction, a smile started to play at the corner of his lips.

"Good mood today?" Juvia shook her head, blushing prettily.

"That was really mean of you, Lyon-sama was only being nice"

He let out a sigh and came close to her, which caused her to take a step back with a start. "I guess you still have no idea what that bastard wants from you" she blinked at him twice trying to understand his point. Gray stopped a few feet away from her and looked around, with these many people, he can't reach out to her when it was the only thing he wanted to do.

Juvia wondered what he was thinking, the way his gaze was on her so calculative, made her go weak from the knees and before she could say anything, he took her hand and started dragging her somewhere, her head shot up and looked around, making sure no one saw them.

"Gray-sama...where...?"

He yanked her into a nearby room, more like a janitors closet, shut the door and pressed her back against it, she opened her mouth to question him, but was silenced by a pair of lips pressing on hers with a searing kiss and eliciting a moan from her. After the usual shock, she didn't waste another moment and placed her hand on his shoulder, returning the kiss with same intensity.

All her doubts were flown out of the window, here she thought Gray might pretend that nothing happened last night, but here he was kissing her, kissing her like they were together now, were they really?

After a few minutes of their intimate embrace, Gray pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers looking down at her flushed face, feeling his heart beat speeding up as well.

Her eyes were still closed and she was breathing slowly, her face was flushed, her cheeks so pink, he wanted to caress them all day, the sight in front of him was so beautiful, he wanted to cherish this face forever, carve it into his memories so he could never take it out of his mind. Slowly she opened her eyes, and he smirked, bringing a hand up to push away a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi!" she broke into giggles at his way of greeting; sometimes he can be really charming. "So I suppose you did your home work well last night, did you miss me?"

To say she's shocked was an understatement, not only he just kissed her, but he was openly flirting with her, just like real couples do. The space in the closet was too small, and she could feel her chest pressing onto his, he seemed kinda happy about the limited space in the closet though. She realized he was actually waiting for her reply and she didn't know what to say.

Did she miss him last night? Of course she did. She missed him a lot, she couldn't dream about him though, because she couldn't sleep all night, she was thinking about him, their time together, their kiss and everything along with it. She settled with a small nod, because she knew her voice was gone.

"Lets meet together at lunch, there are so many things I wanna talk about" he took her chin and brought her face up. Her arms wrapped around him and their bodies got closer, if that was even possible, her heart was thudding against her chest and she could hear it in the quietness of the room.

"You wanna have lunch together?" she asked, and blushed at the way he was smiling at her, it took her back to the night they first had the fateful encounter. Now that she thought about it, they both haven't talked about it yet, it seemed it was clear to Gray that Juvia was the girl in mask, but he never talked to her about it openly, things were still going so smoothly that she wished they remain that way.

"What do you say?"

"Yes" she forgot about the question and just said yes on impulse for she was too lost in her thoughts.

"Good" with that he bent down and sealed their lips with another kiss, this time she didn't hesitate and opened her mouth, when he traced his tongue on her lower lip. His hand grabbed the side of her face, and brought her head up in way to deepen the kiss and she couldn't help but moan into it. Her fingers started running through the soft locks of his hair, massaging his scalp with her fingers, bringing him closer.

The sounds of the phone ringing startled the two lovers lost in their activity, as they broke apart. Gray took out his phone checked the caller ID, Juvia noticed the frown on his face as Gray let out a heavy sigh.

"Impatient jerk..."

"I am sure Gray-sama and I are running late for work" he looked at her and gave out another sigh.

"Yeah, lets get out of here...I think I am ready to kill Lyon" he shut his phone off ignoring his call, Juvia only laughed.

He moved her away from the door gently and opened it, they both got out, glad that no one was around so they were safe. "Meet me at my office after work..." he took her hand and pressed a small kiss on her cheek before giving a light squeeze to her hand, she only managed a nod and he was gone after that, leaving her breathless yet again.

When Juvia entered into her office, she found Meredy already working there on some papers, the pink haired woman looked up at her through her glasses stuck on her nose and gave a wave, Juvia went towards her and sat next to her without a word which caused Meredy to raise an eyebrow.

"Good Morning sunshine...you okay?"

Juvia was still looking at the wall in front of her, with a distant look on her face. "Juvia is...fine"

"Okay then what's with that look?"

"Juvia is...Juvia had the..." slowly a small smile formed on her face and Meredy had to drop her pen in order to make sure whether her friend had finally gone insane or not. Juvia looked at her with that same beautiful smile, and Meredy knew she was gonna burst up from happiness anytime soon, she knew that smile, that smile was rare for her friend, means something good must have happened that made her smile like that.

Before Meredy could say another word, Juvia took her in a hug making her gasp in the process.

"O-kay, this is awkward...Oi, Juvia let go you are...choking me" she wiggled under the hold of her friend but Juvia only squeezed her more, leaving her out of breath.

"Thank you Meredy-chan...Juvia loves you"

"I thought you had stopped talking in third person?"

"Juvia is just really happy, she can't help herself right now"

"Right...ow, damnit woman you have some insane squeezing power" her hand came up and settled on Juvia's back, patting her a little awkwardly, soon after a few seconds she felt something wet on her shoulder and realized the blue haired girl had started crying. Meredy decided not to say anything and just let out a sigh before she started to run her hand up and down on her back in a comforting manner, smiling.

She knew why Juvia suddenly was getting overly emotional and she was glad things were okay now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

"So after lunch we are going to finish the last profile then we could..."

"Oh lunch, right um Meredy-chan about that" Juvia stopped walking, as they reached towards the elevator and Meredy pressed the button. "I have plans for lunch...with...um" she blushed scratching her cheek. Meredy was quiet for a minute before smirking.

"Ah, I see what's going on here...ok fine, so since you have a boy friend now, you won't give time to your best friend anymore" Juvia gasped, shaking her head no.

"It's nothing like that...and he's...not my...boyfriend" she mumbled the last part while looking away.

"Uh-huh, I know" Juvia gave a small pout, at which the pink haired girl laughed and patted on her shoulder. "I am just teasing you idiot...I'll find Ultear-san to kill some time with until you come back from your date...look the elevator's here"

Once the door of the elevator slid open Juvia met with the person she least expected to meet here, Angel stepped out and was startled to see the blue haired girl looking at her with a dumb founded look. Meredy didn't notice and entered inside, Angel gave one of the deadliest frown to Juvia that made her stomach churn and then walked passed her, brushing her shoulder ever so slightly with her. Juvia was stuck for a second unable to move when Meredy called.

"Earth to Juvia..." she looked up at her, waving.

"Sorry...I am coming" she entered inside, and watched the woman walking away as the doors slid shut, the realization that washed over her at the sight of the white haired woman walking away with an angry look reserved just for her was enough to make her think how bad of a person she was.

_How can I be so selfish?_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX_**

"You need some help with that?"

Gray looked up from his work when Juvia offered him some help, but shook his head no. She smiled when he started writing again on some paper, with a frown on his face, when she came to his office an hour ago, he looked kinda pissed off so she decided to leave but he stopped her and brought her to sit on the chair next to him. His father gave him some extra work that stopped them from having lunch at some nice place, instead Juvia just ordered some food and they simply enjoyed each others company here.

She was still sipping from her drink and watched him work. She realized she liked watching him work like that, he was always so concentrated, he even seemed lost, but a part of his frown was because he was mad at his father for ruining his chances of spending some time with Juvia. When Juvia asked if she should leave so he won't be distracted, he just took her hand and kissed her cheek telling her that he needed her company, which automatically made the blue haired girl blush.

Resting her elbow on the table, she pressed her hand against the side of her cheek, now lost in thoughts, thinking about Angel and the look she passed her an hour ago, she was worried and she kept wondering if Gray would ever tell her the truth about them. What Angel told her made her feel like she was stealing someone else's man, she didn't want this to be an affair. Does Gray even know how serious she is?

But being serious doesn't mean she turn into a bad person and steal someone else's happiness. Knowing she would die thinking like this, she decided to bring it out in the open.

"Gray-sama?"

The raven looked up at her as she cleared her throat. "Um...do you think...we are doing the right thing?" He blinked at her, trying to understand the meaning behind her question, Juvia bit her lower lip looking into his eyes trying to remain calm.

She can tell Gray was serious as well, she can not doubt him the way he looks at her, and touches her, every time he smiles at her, it's all genuine and she just knew he was as serious as she was, but she was scared that they might hurt someone along the way.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look.

"What I mean is...this thing we are doing, I just hope it's the right thing...as in we are not hurting someone else just so we could be happy" Gray watched her and placed his pen down now turning towards her completely.

"Is this about Lyon?" she felt relaxed at his calmed tone.

"No, it's just...a general question, I don't want you to regret anything we do together and...I don't want to hurt you or anyone because of my selfishness"

She waited for him to answer her, Gray let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, before he brought both his hands down and took her hands in a soft grip, Juvia looked into his eyes, seeing all the emotions reflecting in them.

"You think being with me is selfish? Then yeah, may be it is...but we like to be with the person we want right? I don't know why you are questioning this now. Juvia after so many months I feel happy and I feel happy because of you, so it makes me selfish too, I want to spend time with you because it makes me happy, you feel the same I know...I am not good with relationships at all, but something I have learned is that, when you want to be with someone you have to be selfish, otherwise you can never be with them"

Juvia smiled softly and brought her hand up to touch his cheek running her fingers along his jaw line. "You want to be with me?"

Their eyes locked and Gray gave a firm nod. "Yeah, I do" and the way he whispered those words made her bent forward and capture his lips in a gentle kiss which he returned wholeheartedly.

"Besides, I told you we should just forget about everything else...and just focus on what's happening now, right here...and right now I just want you to be with me that's all" she nodded and pulled away from him. Gray brought his hand up to give her a small ruffle on her head affectionately.

"May be you should get back to work, people, might think I am a bad boss that I keep my employees away from working" she laughed and nodded. Gray gave her a kiss at the back of her hand as she stood up.

"I'll see you later Gray-sama" he nodded.

"Don't think too much about it" she gave him one last smile before she left his office, even though she still felt bad for Angel, she was calm for now, may be he'll tell her at the right time and things would work out, she trusted him with all her heart anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

Gray returned to his office after returning some papers to his father, on his way he kept thinking about what Juvia had told him, he thought whether she was worried about Lyon, but since she made it clear it wasn't about him, he was a little lost. All the time spent with her so far he had come to learn that she is a bit insecure about herself and Gray wants to change that about her, Juvia needs to learn that there are people who care about her and love her.

_He loves her._

As he entered into his office, he realized there was someone already there waiting for him. Gray closed the door and arched an eyebrow. "Angel?"

The white haired girl turned around, as she was standing next to the window and smiled at him. "You came, finally" she walked towards him and he was caught off guard when she hugged him all of a sudden and just as quickly pulled away. "Man I was worried about you"

Gray smiled and went back to sit on his chair, motioning for her to sit as well, she took a chair across from him. "Why were you worried about me...did I do something wrong?"

She laughed shaking her head a little. "No just, you know...I tend to get worried about you all the time, you are just someone people should worry about"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, anyway I wanted to say hi as well, I missed you at work"

"Well that's...nice I guess" she placed an elbow on the table and remained quiet for minute before speaking again.

"So I see the thing that was troubling you is settled, you look happy"

"Do I?"

"Yes, it's written all over your face"

Gray only smirked, as he started to sign some papers laid out before him. "If you say so"

"Hm...Looks like that little employee of yours got her way with you somehow"

At that he instantly stopped writing and raised his head up, looking at her frowning now. "What...employee?"

"You know what I am talking about" she placed her hands beneath her chin, resting both of her elbows on the table and leaning closer now. "That girl who plays innocent in front of you just to get your attention...what was her name...ah Lockser, Juvia Lockeser?"

His scowl deepened as he pushed the pen down on the table and narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Don't act dumb with me Gray, I know you are having an affair with her"

"So, it's not your business, why bother bringing that up" he was trying really hard to remain calm, but he knew his vein was about to burst due to the rush of anger building inside his body. He didn't like the way Angel was saying all that to him, as if she was mocking him about it.

"Oh but it is Gray, you don't know what she has done to you now, you think she's so innocent..."

"Angel..." he called her in a warning tone, but she continued.

"She is just another girl who was waiting in line for you with a crush, she was just a little more cunning then others and just like that she made you slip, even when I told her to back off she got you" Gray got up from his chair slamming his hand on the table, now glaring at her venomously.

"What do you mean you told her to back off?" she got quiet all of a sudden, eyes wide at the slip of her tongue. "Angel..." he walked up to her and grabbed her arm harshly bringing her up to face him, she gasped when he brought her so close that their noses bumped."What in the fucking hell did you say to her?" his every word came out harsher than the last one and Angel couldn't help but squirm under his gaze, as if he was ready to kill.

"I told her what she needed to hear"

"And what was that?"

"Gray you are hurting me" she whimpered.

"Answer me Angel, or I swear you'll never see the end of this" she took a deep breath and looked into his eyes; her heart was beating so fast she could hear it through her chest. His grip on her arm tightened. She finally swallowed the lump forming in her throat, holding back her tears.

"I told her that you and I are engaged"

And just like that Gray let go off her, as if he was burned by the touch from her skin, Angel took support from the table in order not to fall. This explains everything now, Juvia was talking about Angel, the reason she doubted their relationship, she was questioning all that because Angel had told her that they were engaged.

"You lied?...you lied to her" she glared at him this time and walked forward taking his collar and bringing him closer.

"Yes I lied...but only because I wanted her out of the way, Gray we dated for so long and then you left me, how do you think I felt at that time, to you our relationship was based on sex fine, sex was good, but along the way I fell in love with you and you finished things off with me, and now ever since she came, you act like you are so in love with her? You don't even know what love is"

"It's none of your business, we dated a long time ago you should know better things ended between us, and that sure as hell didn't mean that you could lie to her"

"Gray she is trying to..."

"Angel this is my last warning to you, you stay away from her, you get near her and you'll be dealing with me and that won't be good, so it's better you stay out this and mind your own fucking business" she was quiet now as she pulled away from him.

"Fine...but wait till your father hear about this, what do you think he'll say if he finds out you are having an affair in your office" she smirked when he became quiet and seemed as if the air left his body at the mention of his father.

"Having an affair with an employee? Pathetic...your standards are better than that. Yes I can hear him say that, and just like that he'll fire your precious Juvia out and what will be left for you?" she smiled with victory when he didn't say anything. "I may be out of the way now...but you know Gray, your father will never approve of this and sooner or later he'll find out, it's a win for me either way, you just worry about how you are going to protect that girl, I feel sorry for you, you have dug your self a hole from which you can't come out now" she walked passed him and reached for the door.

"Nice talking to you, I'll stay away from her as you have asked me to, but you will eventually say good bye to her, your shift to Okinawa remember? This will give your father all the more reason to send you out of here" with that she left slamming the door behind her leaving him alone and lost in his office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

"You sure you'll make it to the sub-station on time?" Meredy asked Juvia as they were exiting the building, Juvia nodded.

"Hm I'll be fine, I need to pick some groceries along the way, you go ahead" as they stepped down the stairs, both girl came to a halt when they saw Gray standing near his car, looking at Juvia as if he was already waiting for her. Meredy smiled and placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder.

"See you tomorrow...call me" with that she walked away, while Juvia kept looking at Gray. When Meredy turned the corner out of their sight Gray finally stood up and returned her gaze.

"Gray-sama...are you..."

Before she could finish her sentence he approached her taking her face in his hands and pressing his mouth on hers fiercely. She stumbled down the steps but he caught her around the waist not breaking the kiss, instead deepening it more. She was at a total loss and feared that someone would catch them since they were out in the middle of a street path. She knew something was wrong with that kiss, Gray seemed disturbed and the way he kissed her so suddenly made her think something bad has happened to him just now.

She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away gently looking at him. "Gray-sama...what happened?" she noticed the dull look in his eyes before he hugged her burying his face in her hair, she placed her hands on his back still confused but more worried, a few hours ago he was just fine and now suddenly he was acting like someone had hurt him.

His grip on her tightened so much that her feet stopped touching the ground when he pulled her up in his arms, she was unable to say anything and kept running her hands along his back in a comforting manner, whispering calming words in his ear, because that was the only thing she could do unless he talk to her.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hm, angst much? Sorry about that, but this is where the story is reaching it's intense plot, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter.** **Thank you for all the precious reviews, I will reply to you as soon as I could.**

**It might take some time for me publish the next chapter, my mid-terms are starting pretty soon and I really have to study because my preparations for exams is so bad right now, I am afraid I won't make it this time. *starts hyperventilating***

**Any ways, thank you for reading, love you all. ^_^  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**I am finally back with a new chapter, I want to thank a lot of you out there for supporting and reviewing the fic and for waiting, from now on I'll be updating the chapters more frequently now that I am free from my exams. Thanks everyone and enjoy the chapter. *winks***

The rings of the phone woke him up from a restless sleep, Gray's eyes shot open and he jolted up on his bed without giving much thought how he got here, he searched for his phone that was laying somewhere on the bed since he could feel the vibration. Once he located it, he snapped the phone open pressing it on his ear.

"What?"

His hair was a mess as he brought a hand to ruffle through the mop of raven hair and letting out a sigh clearly not in the mood to hear what Loke had to say to him right now.

"Hey Loke?...I'll call you in an hour, I am not really free at the moment" with that he hang up despite the protests his friend made, he could careless for now he was still sleepy, and the massive headache was making things even worse.

He looked around his room and tried to remember how he got here. He recalled he was waiting for Juvia outside the building and asked her if she could drive him home. He doesn't remember falling asleep though, did he sleep in the car, how come she was able to bring him up here to the 5th floor of his apartment, More than that, did she leave after dropping him off?

He made her worried by not saying anything; Juvia was quiet and just held onto his hand, quietly telling him that she was there for him. His heart lurched at the thought of how gentle and wonderful she was to him. He was afraid he might end up hurting her and take advantage of her kindness. Just when he thought things were starting to work out between them, a new problem came up and broke his resolve.

His fist clenched at the thought of Angel and the things she said to him at his office. She wouldn't dare telling his father anything. Gray cursed at the fact that just as she mentioned his name he lost his voice and stood there like a rock. He should have said something, anything, why was he so scared of his father anyway? It's his life and no one has a right to tell him what he should and shouldn't do. But in the end, his father probably would end up treating him like a man ordering around a twelve year old child. And Gray...he has no choice but to follow according to his father's wishes.

Hearing the growls coming from his stomach, he realized how hungry he was. Getting out of his bed he first checked the time, it was 5:30 in the evening. How long was he out anyway? He grabbed his crumpled white, buttoned shirt and put it on before walking out his room and into the kitchen. He noticed the lights of his apartment were turned on and he wondered if it was Juvia who did that before she left. At the thought of the blue haired girl, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed her number while leaning against the kitchen counter.

He waited, hoping she would answer the phone. Something was strange though, the bells he heard three times just now were awfully loud and close. He removed the phone from his ear immediately and heard the rings were coming from outside the kitchen. Without another thought he went out and that's when he noticed the phone screen blinking and ringing on his coffee table, Gray looked down at the screen of his phone cutting the call, the phone stopped ringing as well.

What's her phone doing...before he could even finish his thought he came around the other side of the room and found a certain someone laying on his couch in a soundless slumber. The shock that followed him was indescribable, so she stayed here after all. To find her here curled up in a ball, sleeping on his couch. Her hair was sprawled on the surface of the cushion her head was on. She looked beautiful in her sleep.

Slowly a smile started to curl up at the corner of his lips and he walked closer to her and sat on the table across from her, he extended his hand out to remove some of the hair falling on her cheek. Her skin felt smooth and soft to the touch as he started to caress her cheek all the while smiling like she was the only thing that existed in his world.

"Juvia..." he closed his eyes and pulled away from her, hoping if only he could keep her all to himself right here. He kept looking at her wondering if he'll get a chance like this again.

Knowing he'd get more depress thinking like this, he quickly cleared his mind, stood up and went into the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An intense pain on her back forced her out of her sleep, Juvia fluttered her eyes open frowned as the light bulb directly met the line of her vision and she closed her eyes bringing a hand to cover them. She raised her head from the cushion and looked up at the unfamiliar roof.

Oh no, this place wasn't familiar, there was only one logical explanation for this...she's been kidnapped! She got up in a sitting position and came face to face with the person she least expected at the moment, the shock was to much when she found Gray's smirking face only inches apart from her and she fell back, hitting her head on the cushion once again letting out a gasp.

"It's about time you woke up"

Was she dreaming? Only in her dreams she could find Gray-sama's face so close to her after waking up from a sleep.

Just then the earlier events rushed back into her head and she remembered she had brought him here when he asked if she could drive him to his apartment handing her his keys. She had asked him to get some sleep and forget about whatever was troubling him and he pleaded that she stay with him, Juvia was unable to refuse and decided to stay by his side until he fell asleep. Now that she thinks about it he was upset about something and Juvia couldn't ask because he seemed like he didn't want to talk, at least for now.

She quickly sat up making sure to keep her distance and blinked at him in worry. "Gray-sama...are you okay?"

The raven tilted his head and shrugged. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"No it's just..." she bit her lower lip trying to say the right words, but couldn't think of any. She looked into his eyes, he was smiling, a soft tender smile, it eased her heart and relaxed her that perhaps he was not upset anymore. She smiled as well and shook her head.

"Nothing...I am glad you are fine"

"Hn"

He got up from the couch stretching his arms. "So, you hungry? I can order something for you if you want?"

"Uhm, did you eat anything"

"Nah, I just had some coffee, I am out of pasta and that's the only thing I know how to make so...yeah" he shrugged.

"Gray-sama don't know how to cook?...but you are hungry right?"

"Yeah ,we'll order..."

"I can cook..."

"Huh?"

"Uh huh, I can cook right now too" she offered getting up from the couch.

Gray couldn't help but chuckle, she looked kinda determined with that cute frown forming on her face.

"What are you, my wife?"

It was a minute later he realized what he just said and for a second they both went quiet. Slowly his hand came up as he scratched the back of his head, blushing like a school girl at the slip of his words.

"N...never mind...the kitchen's over there" Juvia gave a slight nod, and without a word walked away from there, with a beet red face.

Gray let out a sigh and fell back on the couch, cursing himself for acting like a total dimwit in front of her.

Nice going, now she thinks I am weird.

When Gray walked out of his room after a shower he was surprised to see Juvia standing near the table, the smell of food awakened his appetite. He could see the girl smiling at him sweetly as he approached her.

"You cooked all that" he looked down at the table and felt his mouth watering at the food spread out on the table, how long has it been since he had a decent dinner.

"Well Gray-sama helped too"

"Nah! I only chopped some onions for you"

"And you started crying after that" she giggled, he couldn't help but blush at her statement, he did offer his help to her, but he didn't know chopping some onions would bring out the water works. Guess he truly was in-experienced when it comes to cooking. Juvia giggled some more and grabbed his shoulders, bringing him near the chair.

"I am sure you are very hungry, lets sit down okay" she took a seat, in front of him as Gray looked around, when Juvia started to take out food for him, he watched her quietly without any complaints, the smile she had on her face, she truly looked happy and he wished he could see her like this everyday, the gloomy girl he used to know who worked with him, it's like when they are alone she is an entirely different person.

Come to think of it, the way they are sitting here in his apartment and she's bringing him food, having dinner together...a decent dinner, which Gray hardly remember the last time he had. The idea of her being his wife didn't sound so strange anymore. How would she react to that?

"Alright Gray-sama...dig in" she chimed.

He looked down at his plate of food and then again looked at her, she nodded. "Itadakimasu!"

Gray took the first bite of fried rice and watched her looking at him intently, as if waiting for him to comment on her food. He chewed the food and swallowed it, before digging in for another bite. "It's good Juvia...I didn't know you could cook so well" she beamed at him.

"I am glad Gray-sama like it" she replied.

They ate silently, but it wasn't awkward. If anything they both felt comfortable and most of all happy around each other.

"I don't remember the last time I had something like that" he said. He remembered, he used to have family dinner with his mother and father, ever since she died he and his father never ate like that anymore. He has changed so much after her death, that it scares him, he scares him. After they were done Juvia got up from the chair.

"I'll take care of the dishes you don't have to..." she was about to take the plates from the table he caught her wrist and stopped her. She looked at him a little surprised.

Gray stood up from his chair as well and moved close to her. Juvia didn't say a word when his arm curled around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"I just...want to say thank you for every thing" his other hand came up to cup the side of her face as he pushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "I know I was a little messed up earlier and I dragged you into this, I shouldn't have done that but you still stayed with me, so thank you" she smiled at him softly and shook her head.

"I'd do anything for you. I just couldn't leave you" her hand pressed on his chest, feeling his heart beating in a steady rhythm. "If there's something...that is making you upset, you can talk to me, I just want you to know, I am here"

"Yeah...I know" with that he bent down and pressed his lips on hers softly, Juvia closed her eyes as well returning the kiss. It wasn't rough, or fast, just a light press, if anything, the kiss was his way of telling her that he wanted her to stay with him for a long time. Heck he wanted her to be with him for the rest of his life.

Just when their kiss started to turn deep and sensual the front door burst open with a loud thud.

"SURPRIIIIIIIIISE GRAYYYY-TEMEEEE!"

Both Gray and Juvia pulled away from each other and Gray's head turned towards the door. Oh he was so fucking pissed right now, he was going to murder someone, particularly a pink haired idiot currently occupying the space on his entrance door.

Natsu opened his eyes and barked a laugh at the angry face of his friend, now placing his hands on his hip and laughing like the idiot he was. "The look on your face bastard...you look fucking priceless...Hahaha I am so glad I broke in even when Lucy was trying to stop me..." as soon as he finished he was met with a punch on his face. The pink haired lad couldn't say anything for he fainted because of the impact of the punch he just received from one angry Gray Fullbuster.

"You complete and utter moron" Gray yelled to the unconscious idiot glaring down at him, Juvia was surprised at the anger that was practically coming out of him like fumes, she looked down at the pink haired stranger and couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. Gray opened his mouth and started yelling profanities at him when a fourth person interrupted him.

"Oh gosh Natsu" the raven looked up at the blonde standing on his door steps and looking down at her fiancé currently laying there unconscious.

"Lucy?"

"Ah Gray, I am so sorry I tried telling him not to go but he is such an idiot..." she blinked her brown pretty eyes in worry and looked at him."Did you punch him just now?"

"Yeah he was asking for it" she let out a sigh smiling nervously.

"Can't blame you for that" she bent down and picked up her lover.

"I think he fell asleep" Gray replied standing aside, giving enough room for Lucy to enter. The girl laughed.

"Yeah I think...oh" the blonde stopped on her tracks, at the sight of a stunning blunette standing near the couch looking at her with an unknown expression on her face. "Oh, I didn't know you had company?" Gray glanced at Juvia for a second and cursed under his breath.

Now she thinks I am not just weird, I am crazy too.

Natsu chuckled and slightly raised his head while resting his weight on Lucy who was having trouble maintaining her balance. "Don't tell me you brought her here to do the nasty bastard" Lucy gasped and threw Natsu down at once, and Gray resisted an urge to stomp on his face.

"Is he drunk or something?" Gray glared at Lucy when she started to laugh feebly.

"Look he only had two drinks, he found some old friend at the bar and started this drinking contest with him...I stopped him though" Gray sighed and bent down picking him up, he was still mumbling something under his breath.

"Just take him to my room, I'll deal with it later"

With a nod Lucy walked away, on her way she passed a small smile at the girl still standing near the couch. Juvia didn't smile back though she was a little confused with what just happened all of a sudden, one minute she was all alone with her Gray-sama in his apartment and the next thing she knew, that a very beautiful blonde girl showed up talking with Gray so familiarly. She wondered how many girls and friends, Gray had and were they close, was she his ex? She hated having these negative thoughts and she hated the fact that she was always so easily jealous and over ascertained about the most trivial things but she can't help herself.

"Sorry about that...it's not what I expected to happen just now" upon hearing his voice she looked up at him and smiled softly before shaking her head.

"It's fine..." Gray ran a hand through his hair unable to find any words to say to her anymore, he was just having the most perfect moment with her a while ago and now it was ruined because of stupid Natsu.

"Um, maybe I should go, you..."

"Ugh, he's mumbling in his sleep again, I don't know what to do with him sometimes" Juvia looked up at the blonde who interrupted her as she stepped out of Gray's room. "I hope you don't mind if he stays here for a while"

"Oh yeah don't worry, I'll stab him in his sleep literally so just leave him there"

"I am really sorry, we were passing by and Natsu didn't even listen to me, he said he wanted to pay you back or whatever, you know how he is"

"Nah don't worry you don't have to apologize for him"

Juvia watched as Gray walked towards the blonde girl and gave a ruffle to her hair, which was rather affectionate. "So how have you been, with all the work lately" she asked smiling at him.

Juvia blocked out the conversation the two were having and just focused on the way Gray was smiling at her, the way she was smiling back and touching his shoulder and patting his cheek. Were they really that close? She hated feeling this way but right now she felt like she didn't even exist, like he was not even noticing her presence in here anymore.

As far as Juvia could tell, the blonde woman Lucy was really beautiful and she could sense the cheerfulness in her smile. The red of her cheeks and lips the beautiful figure all that she can not even compare with and the fact how close they were standing talking to each other. She felt like an intruder here.

"I am sorry if I knew you had someone over..."

"Just leave it...and it's nothing like that anyway" Gray said in a low voice making sure Juvia won't hear him, he didn't want her to get any wrong impression, Natsu already ruined things enough.

"Nothing like what?" Lucy asked arching an eyebrow and glancing at the blue haired woman who was now checking her cell phone and she could tell by her stance that the girl was feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"I mean not like other girls...she is...important" Lucy didn't miss the blush that was lightly appearing on his cheeks. "Just don't say anything unnecessary" Lucy passed him a sweet smile and peeked over from his shoulder.

"Well...in that case...hi there nice to meet you" Lucy walked past him and towards Juvia who got startled when Lucy appeared in front of her.

"Ah...ano"

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice to know Gray has other friends in the outside world" Juvia blinked twice at the girl who was holding out her hand for her. She hesitantly took it and forced a smile on her lips.

"I am Juvia"

"Aw that's a pretty name, how do you and Gray know each other?"

Well it's a long story.

"Uh, well it's..."

"Juvia works over at the office" Gray interrupted looking at her with a smile. "She is great...probably one of the reason why we have her there" Juvia couldn't help but blush.

"Well that's great...good for you Gray"

"Yeah" his eyes didn't move away from her and Juvia felt like she was about to collapse any minute now, the intent look in his eyes was making her weak, after all this time he still had such strong impact on her, Juvia wondered if she'll ever be able to recover from that around him.

"Uhm...I think I should probably go, it's getting late and I am sure Gray-sama would like to spend time with Lucy-san" Lucy restrained her self from gasping when Juvia spoke his name with an honorable suffix, what's up with such respect, just who was she? Lucy never heard of this girl before and now suddenly Gray is saying that she is someone important.

She grabbed her blue coat from the couch and turned towards the door. Gray tilted his head and followed her without a word. "It was nice meeting you Juvia" Lucy called and Juvia only managed a smile that didn't go un-notice by Gray. He opened the door for her and she stepped outside, Gray walked out as well and closed it behind him.

"Juvia you are okay right?" She turned to look at him and gave a small nod.

"I am fine Gray-sama"

"It's just...I am sorry I wish you could have stayed a little longer, it's just with Lucy and that idiot I can't really..."

"It's okay, I understand you have other friends as well, besides you can not just spend your whole time with me, Gray-sama needs his other friends as well" he could tell Juvia was a little bothered by Lucy, he just wanted to hug her and tell her that it wasn't anything like that, Juvia needs to learn that he only sees her as lover.

"Thanks for staying tonight...for the dinner and everything" he smiled at her gently and placed a hand on top of her hand giving her hair an affectionate ruffle.

"I am glad I was able to help"

His hand slid down to rest on her shoulder and before she knew anything else he was embracing her in his arms burying his face in her soft blue locks of hair. Juvia was startled for a second but brought her hands up resting them on his chest. Her eyes closed and she hid her face in his shoulder, never wanting to let go.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" he whispered in her ear.

"Hm..."

"Good" he tilted his head so his lips would touch the shell of her ear and a shiver ran down her spine. "Just...trust me Juvia, okay?"

Juvia's heart lurched at the tone of his voice and she gripped the front of his shirt tightly already trying hard not to cry. "Gomenasai..." and Gray didn't say anything, only held onto to her for as long as the time allowed him. After about five minutes they pulled away, his hand cupped the side of her face, a gentle smile lingering at the corner of her lips.

"Call me when you get home" she nodded and took his hand still resting on her cheek. Their eyes locked with each other for a little while longer before he let go of her and she took a step back.

"I am here if you want to talk to me again Gray-sama" he nodded, with that she turned around and walked away from there, he watched her go until she turned the corner and leaned his back by the door after her foot steps vanished. He stood there in a contemplative manner for a whole one minute before turning away and entering into his apartment. Lucy glanced at him while sitting on his couch holding an old manga down on her laps.

"Is there something I said, that she left"

Gray let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his head "I swear that girl has some serious self-esteeming issues" Lucy blinked at him twice clearly not getting the point, Gray looked at her, knotting his eyebrows in a frown.

"Did she say something?"

"No, but I still got the idea what she was thinking, she kinda got the wrong message from our interaction just now"

"Oh...well if she didn't say anything how can you be so sure?" he sat next to her on the couch.

"Because I know ok, Juvia is not like other girls, I can tell when she is feeling gloomy, no matter how hard I try to take that away from her, she just...agh it's frustrating sometimes" Lucy smiled at him and grabbed his shoulders bringing his him down on her laps, Gray got startled but felt relaxed when she started to thread her fingers through his raven locks, resting his head on her legs.

"She's someone important huh?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, never thought I'd ever see this day again, how long have you known this girl" Gray looked at her and shrugged.

"Well for two years, but personally it's been only 4 months"

"Ah, I see she seemed kinda shy you know...but what was up with her calling you with so much respect?"

"Hm...oh you mean the whole Gray-sama thing?" she gave a small nod. "Well she's been calling me that since day one. I know it sounds weird the first time, but you get used to it...I like it when she calls me that anyway, I mean I feel like she calls me that not out of respect but out of..."

"Love...Gray Fullbuster are you really talking about love right now, what happened to that guy who used to run away from all these things?" she giggled and Gray couldn't help but frown.

"Are you mocking me?"

She giggled some more and shook her head. "No it's just...you seem different, we don't see each other as much as we used to and honestly you have changed a lot...and something tells me it's because of that girl"

"Ugh...yeah right"

"If she took our conversation the wrong way just tell her the truth, otherwise this whole thing would keep on being a drag"

He smiled and gave nod. "Like I have choice"

"Hm...yeah...so she works at the office, does your father know about this?" he stayed quiet for a minute befor saying anything.

"That's a long story, just leave it for another time"

"Okay if you say so, just try to be happy no matter what happens"

If it were that easy. Nevertheless he gave her a reassuring smile, even if it was fake.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well look who finally decided to show" Angel smirked blocking Juvia's way, who was trying to get to her office. She was twenty minutes late and she needed to let Meredy know that she was finally here. Just her luck.

"Angel-san?"

"Oh damnit, just cut that innocent girl crap already, I know what you are trying to do but you know, you won't get that far with your little schemes, Gray may be under your spell right now but I'll get him out of this"

Certainly Angel was trying to pick a fight with her and she was in no such mood to do that, Juvia without saying anything else walked past her but couldn't get too far when the white haired woman grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Walk away, or else I'll force you out of his way" Juvia gasped at the increasing grip on her arm and tried to get out of it.

"Let go of me"

"Not until I make sure you don't get near him" Juvia frowned and pushed the taller woman away from her.

"Don't touch me again and don't get near me."

"Didn't I tell you that we were engaged, why are you getting in our way? Gray would hate you forever for ruining our relationship"

"I think right now Gray-sama knows who the liar is so don't tell me what to do, more than that don't get in my way"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That whole engagement thing, I know you made that up because you were afraid he would start liking me" wow, where did such confidence come from, but nevertheless it helped her stand up her.

"May be I did, but you know..."

"Gray-sama would never like you, if you really love him then the least you could do is prove your self by being a better person...Gray-sama hates liars" Juvia struggled under her hold but Angel's grip on her hand tightened to the point it started to hurt her. Slowly the white haired woman smirked and looked at her disgustingly.

"Sooner or later he's going to leave you anyway, besides his father have other plans for him and they certainly don't involve you, you just keep dreaming of the future with him while he'll get over you in a second...take it from me, I know" with that she let go off her arm and stepped away. "Little innocent Juvia Lockser, has no idea what she has gotten herself into, I just feel sorry for you, I really do"

Juvia couldn't say anything and watched her as she left. Why would she believe anything Angel said, it's not like she was telling the truth, Gray asked her to trust him and that's exactly what she's going to do. If complications would arise they'll overcome them and move forward together, that's a promise she made to herself, she would stay by his side and trust him with all her heart.

Juvia made a resolve last night that no matter how many girls she has to face, she'll fight them and reach out for him. She knew Gray was serious with her and she understood what he meant last night when he asked her to trust him. This feeling of confidence it was all because of him, he gave her the courage to stand up to her problems and face them.

"About time you are here sunshine" when Juvia entered into the office she was met by a very angry Meredy looking up at her while the paperwork was all scattered around the table.

Juvia gave a nervous smile. "Sorry I over slept"

"Whatever, just come over here and help me before I go insane with all this work load" wordlessly she walked towards her friend and started helping her, the rest of the day went by easily without any hindrance, Juvia was glad she didn't see Angel again during the lunch time and she hoped she won't see her again anymore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Juvia felt an arm wrapping around her slim waist and soft breaths tickling her neck as she was laying down on a king sized bed, she smiled when his lips softly touched against the sensitive skin and suppressed a giggle. Her head was resting on the pillow they were sharing as she turned around. Gray's eyes were closed with a calm expression and a soft smile on his face.

"Are you awake now?" she asked as she rested one of her hand on his bare chest.

"Yeah...I guess" he opened his eyes slowly and stared at her beautiful face, and she looked even more enticing. His hand reached up to push the blue locks out of her face and traced her lower lip.

"So would you like to tell me now why you so suddenly brought me here to your apartment?" He sighed and shifted in order to hold her steadily in his arms.

"Sorry...I guess I was just feeling lonely"

She giggled and nuzzled her nose against his. "You don't have to apologize, I didn't mind"

"Yeah I know" she stared into his eyes and leaned forward kissing him gently on his lips. "But I am sorry though" he arched an eyebrow and she took the side of his face with a worried expression. "I am sorry that I acted so strangely last night, I guess I just got a little paranoid when I saw you getting along with someone as beautiful as Lucy-san"

He raised his head up and hovered over her face as she looked away from him. "You seriously need to get over your insecurities you know"

"I know, it's not like I thought anything wrong about you, I know you would never do that...it's just...Lucy-san was so beautiful and I felt like..."

"You felt like what?" when he frowned down at her, she had to look up at him.

"May be I am...not good enough for Gray-sama" she spoke the last few words in a hushed voice, but he heard her. His eyes closed for a mere second before he looked down at her again.

"What should I say to make you believe that you are more than enough for me...Juvia you are the first person I have ever felt like this with...do you have any idea what you have done to me? If you don't trust me than I'll make you"

"But I do, I trust you completely"

"Then you shouldn't be worried about anything" he whispered and pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead. Her hand went up to his shoulder before she wrapped her both arms around his neck and brought him closer as their noses met.

"I am sorry, I won't act like this again"

"Don't apologize; besides you shouldn't be too worried about Lucy...she's already engaged with Natsu, you remember that idiot drunk right?" Juvia's eyes widened at the hint of amusement in his voice, and soon after that broke into giggles.

"I am so embarrassed now" she hid her face in his shoulder and kept giggling, Gray wrapped his both arms around her waist and rolled them together, she looked up and found herself on top of him now.

"Don't worry, I know you are weird that way"

"Huh?"

"Not that I don't like it...it's one of the things I like about you"

"I am...weird?"

Gray didn't reply, and brought her head down as he caught her parted lips and shoved his tongue in her mouth making her gasp. She settled after a second and kissed back when he started to deepen the kiss and soon it became more fervent, more passionate, more needy. Juvia moaned as he rolled them over again without breaking the kiss and took her hands pushing them above her head.

She couldn't tell how they just started with a simple kiss, now turning into a heated one, she was breathless and he was holding her like a lifeline, like his life would end if he let her go. His tongue rolled around in her mouth, exploring each and every part of her hot cavern and Juvia couldn't help but submit, oh God if this goes on they might end up...

She opened her eyes and tried to break free from his hold, he was too strong and too lost that he didn't feel her tugging out of his grip. He traced his tongue on her lower lip. He kissed on her jaw line, and she moved her head to the side as he pressed his lips against the pulse of her neck and caused her to arch into him. In the midst of all, he let go off her hands and reached his hands down to the front of her shirt, the first few buttons came off and that was when she pushed him away gently.

"Wait...wait, wait" she breathed out and he stopped just as she told him to.

"Juvia what's wrong?" he looked down at her flushed face, she was trying to even out her breaths and shook her head before looking into his eyes pleadingly.

"No...I just I am not...I am not used to this" she whispered. He understood what she meant after a minute and got off from her, she looked at him and sat up as well with a worried look in her eyes.

Is he angry...he would ask her to leave now, won't he?

She never realized how hard her heart was beating, she could hear it through her chest, she couldn't meet his eyes and so she looked down with a sad expression, ready to hear anything he has to say. Suddenly his hand came up to ruffle her blue hair and when she looked up he had a soft smile on his face.

"Hey, its fine...it's okay"

"But I just..."he held up his hand to stop her from saying anything.

"I guess I kinda knew already" he took her cheek and brought their faces closer. "I am willing to wait cause I know we are going to be together for a long time cause I am not going anywhere and I am sure as hell not letting you go as well" she smiled and the insides of her stomach fluttered at the possessive tone in his voice. She gave a nod and pecked him lightly on his lips.

"Thank you"

With that their conversation ended and they fell onto the bed with Gray's lips falling on her. They stayed like this for the whole night, when he asked her to spend her night here she agreed immediately, he showered her with so many kisses, the words, the love he was unable to express through words he showed that with his touches and told her that he was willing to wait, until she's ready. And that night, Juvia fell in love with him even more.

**To Be Continued. **

**So everything seems good so far, but there will be trouble soon. (don't worry they'll both be fine)XD. I am having a massive writers block, since I started writing after a month again and it's getting hard for me to put words into sentences just like I want to I am having a lot of trouble. Hopefully there are no typos or grammatical errors and hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

**Thank you for the reviews everyone, I'll reply to all of you real soon. Enjoy this chapter, let me warn you though, it has angst and drama so please bear with it for a while. :D**

Juvia pushed the curtains aside and opened the window of her room. A cold gust of wind hit her face but she didn't let it bother her, as she settled her elbows on the window sill and stared at the snow falling heavily and covering up the street like a blanket. She liked the snow, it was beautiful, pure, white and peaceful. She let out a sigh and noticed the flickering lamp's light across on the street from her apartment building.

The last two months have been like bliss to her. She was as if living a dream, scared that if she wake up it'll all be over, but the love of her life assured her several times that it was all real. She never thought she would ever be together with Gray, the man she fell in love with two years ago now loved her back, he never said it but she could tell by his actions and the way he looks at her. They were seriously dating for two months now and Juvia was not scared of anything anymore, a lot of people were aware of their relationship, Gray even introduced her to his friends properly this time and Juvia realized she really liked the blonde girl Lucy.

She loved how patient he was with her. He told her he would wait as long as she wants him to. Until she's ready he'll wait for her. Even in the midst of their intimacy he would control over his desires, because she could tell that he knew she was a little scared about the whole sex thing. She wasn't ready but she felt safe with him nonetheless. Everything was perfect, Angel was not even bothering her, infact her visit to the office decreased over the past months, and she hardly saw the woman anymore.

There was one thing though that bothered her, Gray had asked her to keep quiet about their relationship at the office, Ultear and Meredy were the only one's who knew and Gray asked her to trust him with this, she didn't question him and agreed wholeheartedly. Even though it sometimes bothered her but only because she often saw him getting intensely worried everytime she tried to look at him with a sweet smile or hold his hand during working hours. She knew gray wasn't ashamed of their relationship but he definitely seemed worried about something. There was something he was not telling her and everytime she tried to bring it up he would give her a pleading look and ask her to just trust him.

Juvia stopped asking after few attempts, knowing he'd tell her at the right time. But even after all this she was content with her life, she never felt so happy before. He taught her how to be confident and in return she taught him how to love. She keeps falling for him everyday like she's falling in love with him for the first time and everytime the feelings just keep on intensifying.

She watched the snow fall and wished she could stay like this forever with her Gray-sama. They were happy and even though she kept telling herself that everything would be fine she still had that unpleasant feeling in her heart. She tried to ignore that, but guess when you love someone so much its hard not to have thoughts of how you would be if you ever say goodbye to that person. Juvia never wanted to say good bye to him. She dreamed of spending an eternity with him. She will never be ready for a break up, or a good bye.

Never...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gray impatiently tapped his finger on the table waiting for Ultear for almost half an hour, she had called him asking if he could wait in her office. Now he was just sitting there with a deep scowl forming on his face the clock ticking and getting on his nerves. Where the hell is that woman, she can't just ask him to wait for him like this, he had work to do and she was wasting his time. His hand pressed against the side of his cheek as he let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

His urge of flipping the table across the room was getting stronger and he was about to snap anytime when suddenly the door opened and the black haired woman entered with a smile on her face and that pissed him off even more.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman, do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you here" she got startled at his out burst but then her smile turned into a full blown smirk.

"Ah, grouchy as usual aren't we?"

"Shut up and tell me what do you want?" She sighed and took a chair across from him.

"Okay, you are not going to like this...infact you are going to hate this" he arched an eyebrow and straightened up on his seat.

"O-kay I am listening"

She closed her eyes and let out another sigh before looking at him again with a slight frown marring her face now. "...I just talked to your father, he's here in his office right now and...you should know that he has cancelled your shift to Okinawa" Gray's ear perked up at that and he blinked a couple of times.

That means he won't be leaving Tokyo anymore and most of all he can stay here with Juvia. But then the look on Ultear face told him that there was more to what she just said so he just gave a nod.

"Instead he replaced you with me, now I'll be going to Okinawa, you on the other hand..."

"I'll stay in Tokyo...?" she bit her lower lip and hesitated before continuing again. Gray looked eager, waiting for her to continue.

"You...ugh, look your father wants to tell you this himself, in fact he asked me to send you in his office, but it's better if you hear it from me first before you flip, I don't want you to get shocked or snap at him just because..."

"Get to the point Ultear" Gray resisted an urge to groan, he did not like where this conversation was going.

"Instead he'll be sending you to London"

After she finished there was complete and utter silence. Gray stared at her as if she had grown another head, he felt like he had been paralyzed, unable to say, blink or even move from his seat. London? Did she say...London? That's literally on the other side of the world, too far away from fucking Japan, just what kind of bullshit she was talking about?

"Ok before you say anything hear me out...the marketing business has been expanded and he has decided to launch a new project that will take place in London and he has already put you in-charge for that, he told me all that this morning and now he wants your answer"

"My answer...or he just wants to fucking inform me that"

"Gray..."

"What the hell is he thinking, why is he suddenly putting me in-charge of some big project all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, just talk to him okay, he is waiting"

Gray got up from his chair with an exasperated sigh. "I can't go"

"Look on the bright side, you'll get to work in a new environment you'll be away from your father no more pressure and all"

But, what about Juvia?

"I have to say no, I am sick and tired of him treating me like an object I have my own life Ultear this can't go on"

She pressed her fingers on her temple and watched him leave the office. She was afraid he might snap, and he sure as hell looked angry, if anything he will most probably blow up the whole building with that boiling rage.

Gray charged towards his father's office, his hands shoved in his pockets and his anger getting the best of him. He should have known his father would screw things up for him, damn he wanted to kill someone so badly.

While making his way there he glanced up and for a second almost came to a halt when he saw the person walking towards him. He hadn't seen her all day and he didn't want her to see him right now, not when he was such a mess, Juvia's blue hair were tied in a high pony tail, she was holding a pile of files in her hand as they neared each other she stopped but he kept going, their shoulders brushed and Juvia almost caught her steps.

She turned around and watched his retreating back, her eyebrow knitted in a small frown. She kept looking at him even when he disappeared behind the set of doors, she stood there.

And just now she realized all this time Gray had been so out of her reach that even when they were together he felt so distant, something bad was about to happen she knew it, but once again she re-assured her self mentally that things were going to be okay.

She didn't know that a cruel fate was sealed behind those doors Gray just went through; this is probably where she thought she has started to lose him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't understand, a last minute meeting all of a sudden...and I just finished my work early so I could head home and watch a nice movie or something"

Meredy slumped her shoulders, walking next to Juvia as they both were making their way towards the boardroom, where all the workers were asked to join them.

"I am sure it's something important, no wonder they called us at such short notice"

"Ugh"

"Cheer up Meredy-chan it's not like they are going to ask you to stand there and give your report we just have to listen what they are going to tell us"

"Whatever, lets just get this over with" she grabbed her arm and started dragging her with hurried steps. "Can't you walk a little faster, damnit" Juvia only smiled when the pink haired woman started to complain about random things. They reached the boardroom and quickly took their seats, seeing others were already present there, then she caught a glimpse of raven hair, Gray was sitting far at the front side of the table, across from him stood his father who seemed like ready to deliver anytime.

"Wow, I think everyone's here...this must be important" Meredy whispered, Juvia looked around and then noticed Gray again, his head was down and he looked out of place. She noticed he's been acting strange earlier, the way he brushed past her. She was hoping he would at least smile at her or acknowledged her but he just ignored her like she was not even there.

After five more minutes the boardroom turned silent, as all attention was trained on the head of the Fullbuster family and he started to speak. He first explained a few charts, put in-charge of handling some projects to some of the employees, talked about the incomes and budgets, the marketing prices and pointing out new positions to some of the workers. Juvia realized that they have been going on for thirty minutes and it didn't seem like the meeting would be over soon.

"As you know the business in Okinawa has expanded big time, it's necessary I put a higher up in-charge there, Ultear here has been granted that position, I'll be sending some of the employees along with her to start working immediately over there" Juvia watched Meredy was all of a sudden attentive, she knew that her friend worshiped that woman and if she left, it would definitely upset her. She heard the names were being called out, who would accompany Ultear.

In the midst of name calling she heard Meredy's name and got startled, Meredy got up from her chair with a rush and raised her fist with a squeal. Juvia watched the pink haired woman literally having a celebration upon being able to accompany her ideal woman to Okinawa.

Everyone glanced at her, some with glares, others with strange looks. Meredy blushed and sat back down mumbling a small sorry and laughing nervously. She noticed Ultear smirking at her and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed at that. Juvia was taken aback though, Meredy is going to leave Tokyo for good? The thought did not excite her at all, but she was still happy for her. Juvia noticed Meredy squeezing her hand, and smiled at her.

"Now then we are over this, let's proceed. The last few years have marked a change in our business, back at the beginning when the company was bankrupt we had to endure a lot, I am sure some of the seniors are still aware those were the hard times for the company, that when I had no choice but to put Gray Fullbuster the only heir to the family forward in order to bring the company on top again, I guess it was thanks to my son we came back in shape, now I trust my son with this company more than any one else, he's been handling the business far better than I have..."

Juvia looked towards Gray and couldn't understand why he wasn't acknowledging his fathers words, what was wrong with him right now? She wanted to get over with this meeting and ask him what was bothering him. He seemed so out of place. She let out a small sigh and looked away.

"Thanks to the money I have been saving up for the past few years we have finally opened our most successful business in London" Juvia looked up when few murmurs started among the crowd. "That is where our most important projects will be held...and I have decided to put my son as the head of that building, I have selected a few of you to accompany my son there, the shift is permanent and no changes would be made unless necessary"

Juvia quietly watched, her heart dropping as if a tons of bricks have been placed on her shoulder. She didn't know what to feel anything, sad, hurt, angry, she felt like she had gone numb in just few seconds.

"I trust Gray more than anything and I am sure he is going to do just fine...he is fully capable of running his own business and this is a perfect start for him" he started to call out the names and Juvia watched Gray raising his head and frowning at nothing in particular. He didn't look at her, not a single glance. She knew it was already over.

"Gray why don't you proceed from here now" the younger of the two stood up without a word and came next to his father, frown in place he grabbed a few pages and started his explanation, the plans and other stuff Juvia couldn't concentrate on anymore. She watched him quietly, talking smoothly, he looked relaxed and...happy. He seemed like he wanted to start this new business, he looked like he was ready to leave this place, leave her.

She realized she was being selfish, this was the perfect opportunity for him, of course he was happy, he cared about his work. No, he was obsessed with his work, why would he lose an opportunity like that? It was exactly what he wanted. She can't only think about herself, she knew Gray can not spend the rest of his life with her she was the only one deluding herself, dreaming about eternity and lifetimes. She glanced at Meredy, who had a smile on her face, her eyes dulled even more.

Meredy got an offer of a lifetime too, she'll be working alongside the woman she's been looking up to all these years, Meredy deserved it and yet it tore her heart to think she would be gone.

_Juvia was selfish._

_So selfish._

_So desperate._

_So pathetic._

_So alone._

She felt tears forming in her eyes and she tried hard to control them with all her might. She didn't want to cry right now, not when everyone looked so happy around her. She glanced at Meredy from the corner of her eye, smiling to herself. Juvia is happy for her, but she can't help but feel like she's been betrayed in so many ways. It's the same as always, she pushes people away and they never come back, never.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my gosh I can't breathe, I don't know what to say, should I go ask Ultear-san, I mean we are leaving next month, it's going to be a lot of work, I have to make sure never to disappoint her, I have to be like her I can't think at all right now..."

Juvia smiled at her friend who was pacing in their office, continuously talking. Juvia could tell how excited she was and she couldn't help but laugh a little at her frantic behavior.

"Why don't you calm down a little and think about what you are going to do next" Meredy's head turned towards the calm girl sitting on her chair. She blinked a few times and then sighed.

"You know, in truth I am a little worried seriously" she sat next to her.

"About what?"

"I mean you know, I have never been outside of Tokyo before and this a great step for me, I am still surprised they called out my name I was not expecting that"

"Well they certainly saw something in you, you are gonna do great Meredy-chan I am sure of it"

"Yeah, but you know I can't disappoint Ultear-san ever"

"And you won't" then Juvia smiled and sat back on her seat. "I have a feeling she specifically asked for your assistance" Meredy looked at her a little shocked and then broke into giggles.

"That's impossible, why would she do that?"

"Because she thinks you can do it, you can help her...believe it or not, the way you think of her as your ideal she sees you as a student so you don't have to worry she likes you just as much as you like her" Meredy sighed but smiled.

"You know you are just flattering me" they sat in silence for a minute, Juvia started looking down again and Meredy noticed that. Suddenly the pink haired woman wrapped her arms around Juvia and pressed her head on her shoulder.

"Don't think this changes anything, you are still my best friend and you'll always be that, no matter where I go, besides I'll come visit" Juvia smiled and gave a nod.

"I know...I am just happy for Meredy-chan" Juvia hugged her back, for now she tried her best to fake a smile, because she knew this meant to Meredy alot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Stop it, you are going to break the keys" Ultear removed Gray's hand from the key bored and shut down the computer from the main port. He groaned and swiped her hand away, before throwing back his head on his chair.

"I was working"

"More like mutilating the poor thing" she rolled her eyes.

Gray stood up from the chair and grabbed his jacket heading out of the office; Ultear followed him as they walked towards the elevator. "Are you going to talk or what?"

"Talk about what?"

"You know what I am talking about"

Gray glanced at her while they waited for the elevator to show. "No I don't know and would you please stop acting like my mother, I don't need to explain you a fucking thing"

Ultear couldn't help but get a little offended at his out burst but she decided to let it go, she knew he was going through emotional stress and she was only trying to help.

"Why'd you agreed to this, you are not even happy" Gray turned towards her and glared at her hard, Ultear stood her ground, unfazed.

"I told you it's not that, I am happy"

"Are you?" she shot back.

"Yes in fact I can't wait to go there, I am sick of this place, sick of you and everyone else, this place suffocates me so yeah I am so fucking happy Ultear so don't ask me again"

Ultear watched him for a moment before closing her eyes. "I see...the elevators here"

Gray turned and froze on his steps. Inside there Juvia was standing looking at him with a broken look, a look he never saw on her face and it tore his heart. Gray didn't know what to say, his frown disappeared and a sad look took over his face, he wanted to reach out and hug her but instead he took a step back.

"Forget it...I don't want to take it anymore" his voice came out so cold that it sounded foreign to his own ears, with that he turned away and left leaving a very angry Ultear and a devastated Juvia behind.

Ultear could tell Juvia was broken, since she heard Gray loud and clear. She quietly entered into the elevator. "Aren't you gonna go after him?" Juvia glanced up and tried to smile.

"No, I was actually heading somewhere else"

She was lying and Ultear could tell, but she decided not to push her anymore, Ultear just didn't know why Gray was trying to have a war with himself, he was definitely dealing with something and once again he was trying to conceal all the hurt without letting anyone in, not even, the woman he fell in love with.

**TBC**

**Thank you for reading and supporting me guys, I love you all. *kisses* By the way as you all know Gray's father in the fic is an OC and I might come up with a name _if necessary_, since we have no clue who Gray's parents were in the manga I had to make my own character. Loool. **

**Okay, so right now here, I have a very important question, you knew Juvia had a boyfriend before she met Gray in the manga, that Bora jerk, (fake salamander) Was Juvia a member of phantom at that time or did she join after they broke up, I need to know because it slipped out of my mind and I am too lazy to search. -_- Please let me know I am writing a gruvia one-shot but for that I need this little piece of information. Thank you. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**I am sorry for updating so late guys, the college work load stopped me from giving you this chapter on time. Thank you for the reveiws and your patience, enjoy the chapter. :)**

The next couple of days went like a blur to Juvia, she couldn't understand the reason behind Gray's avoidance and on several occasions she tried to talk to him but every time she got the chance he would either walk away from her or down right ignore her. She was starting to feel like he was already over with her. She wondered if all the things she heard about him in the past were true, like how he never settled for any relationship, how he never had a girl friend. Perhaps Juvia was just another one of those girls since she couldn't give him what he wanted, he got bored and decided to leave her.

Juvia then scolded her self for thinking such nonsense, those were just rumors, she knew Gray and she knew he was better than that, she could feel it that he was avoiding her for a rather emotional cause. His behavior towards her was indifferent and cold and sometimes she could see it that he was trying hard to keep away from her. And when she congratulated him about London he only glared at her and walked away, Meredy who was with her at that time was surprised too. But Juvia only smiled and assured her friend that it was probably because he was stressing over work.

She stopped bothering him anymore, he was not talking to her and Juvia decided to let it go, besides she'll only end up annoying him if she tried to force him into talking to her, she decided she would wait until he's ready to face her.

Meredy walked out of the kitchen and entered into her living room with a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, she saw Juvia sitting on the couch quietly looking at the T.V screen but not really watching anything in particular. Meredy sat next to her and handed her the cup.

"Here you go, I thought this would cheer you up a little" Juvia smiled and took it with a nod. Meredy sighed and turned off the T.V before facing the blunette sitting beside her.

"So you wanna talk now?" Juvia glanced at her and shrugged.

"I am not sure how to say this"

"I think I can already tell what this is going to be about" she leaned back on the couch and let out a heavy sigh. "So any reason he's ignoring you, did you guys have a fight?"

"No, he's just been like this for the past week, I am not sure what happened"

"Hm...could it be that you both had sex and you left him unsatisfied?"

Juvia gasped and shook her head, going red all over her face. "That's not it...I mean we..." Meredy raised her eyebrow.

"What we?"

"We haven't done it yet..." Juvia turned her head away in order to hide her blush, her heart started to thump so loud against her chest, she was afraid it might explode.

"Really? You mean you are still a virgin...and here I thought you'd be the first to jump at him?"

"What…what made you think like that?" the pink haired girl shrugged, but then she knew Juvia was too shy to make the first move, no surprise there. "I think it's because he'll be leaving soon, he doesn't want to be with me anymore, Gray-sama is always so involved with his work, I am not surprised he'll choose his business over me...I mean we were only dating, it wasn't like we promised a lifetime or forever...it was suppose to end one way or another"

"But you did...you want a lifetime with him" Juvia looked away, her eyes dulled a bit and she knew she was about to cry any minute now. "Ugh, he's such a jerk, I am going to kill him next time I see him, no one hurts my best friend and gets away with it"

"No, I think he deserves it...this is a big step for Gray-sama and I don't want to get in the way of what he wants" Meredy gasped and couldn't believe her words.

"How can you say that when he is hurting you like this, Juvia you need to teach him a lesson, punch him, hate him do anything..."but then she stopped and looked at her friend's face, Meredy realized that Juvia was really hurt she was only trying to be strong when it was clear that that girl was feeling miserable from the inside. It felt as if everything was just going against her wishes.

A small laugh escaped her lips and that startled Juvia as she looked at her.

"I am such an idiot..." she looked up and Juvia was shocked to see tears in her friend's eyes."I never realized that hating on Gray won't solve anything, I am probably doing the same thing, Gray is going to London and I am leaving for Okinawa, I am leaving my best friend behind and I am so blind to see that you'll be all alone after that"

Juvia completely turned towards her and shook her head. "No, it's not that Meredy-chan, I am happy for you"

"No, I am so selfish, you should yell at me and hate me too, right now not only that bastard but I am hurting you as well" the pink haired girl sniffed and looked away from her. Juvia without a word hugged her and started patting on her head.

"You have no right to feel like this, I am so happy for you, I want you to go and live your dream, this is a huge step for Meredy-chan and I would rather die before getting in your way. You are not selfish, you never were"

With that Juvia hushed her up and told her not to say another word, both girls found comfort in each others arms, Juvia knew Meredy was like a sister to her, and it would be hard to say good bye, but sometimes sacrifices must be made if you want to see the person you love, happy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gray found himself zoning out once again, he was sitting in his fathers study room, next to him sat Angel and her father, listening to him explaining some charts but Gray was lost in his own thoughts, he had dark circles under his eyes indicating that he haven't had a good sleep for days, he looked tired and he was a mess inside and out. He didn't care that he was being harsh to anyone around him and he had skipped three meetings this week, his father had yelled at him just yesterday that he was starting to act careless with work and he was tired of it.

Gray didn't listen to him even then, he just did what he felt like doing, he would stay up at night, he started drinking so much that he often found himself on the floor unconscious or waking up with a really bad hangover. He was angry at everything and everyone around him. Even though he kept ignoring Juvia, he just couldn't get her off his mind she has completely ruined him for anyone else, he loved her like a lifeline and he was unable to face her, because he knew he would suffer the consequences by being with her, he wanted to keep her safe from getting hurt.

"Gray, what's wrong with you?"

The raven snapped out of his thoughts as his father called him. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Nothing"

"Then would you mind answering me now?"

"Answer you what?"

Angel glanced at him from the corner of her eye with a concerned look. "I asked you a question, I am sure you heard"

There was silence for a complete whole minute before Gray got up. "I need some air, sorry" with that he left the study room, even when his father called after him. Angel looked at the door he just went through and stood up as well. "I should bring him back, why don't you and father continue" she saw him giving a nod and left.

Angel followed Gray who was going upstairs. "Hold on...Gray?" he turned and found her standing at the end of the stair case. His frown deepened and he turned away from her.

"I am not in the mood for you, go away"

She ignored him and walked up coming next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Look at me, you look like hell what's wrong with you?"

"It's none of your business" Angel let out a sigh, she knew Gray was pissed off particularly at her, that day when they had a fight she could tell Gray has developed a hatred for her, but she still cared about him and she wanted to help him. Gray shoved her hand aside and started to head upstairs she watched him quietly. He reached towards the last stair case and stumbled on his feet, she gasped knowing he would definitely fall, she ran up to him and grabbed him from behind, she stumbled as well due to his heavy weight but balanced herself on time.

"Gray be careful damnit, you are going to hurt yourself"

"I don't need your...help" he groaned, she came in front and wrapped his arm around her shoulder that's when she felt his breath on her face, it smelled of alcohol.

"Damnit, are you drunk...You were drunk this whole time?" he tried to protest but she ignored him and took him up to his room closing the door behind her.

Gray fell on his bed and groaned. Angel brought his legs up on the bed and straightened him up, and frowning at how childish he was being. Gray closed his eyes feeling a massive headache as Angel brought a hand to touch his forehead he slapped it away.

"Oh God, what have you done to yourself, are you that much in love with this girl that you are willing to screw yourself up"

He opened his eyes and glared at her. "You know nothing...it's your fault I am in this situation"

She sat on the bed next to him and frowned this time. "What are you talking about?"

He sat up and came close to her face. "You told my father and now he's sending me away so I would stop seeing Juvia, you already knew I was gonna leave Tokyo anyway, but he decided to send me to London, I can't see her at all now" Angel blinked at him, seeming unfazed by his harsh voice or his closeness. Gray looked away from her. "Get out before I kill you" she glanced up at him and Gray noticed her eyes carrying so much hurt, he didn't know what to say.

"I did say I'd tell your father everything..." she started in a soft voice."But I didn't" Gray looked away from her. The white haired girl stood up from the bed and turned away from him.

"You know I felt bad after fighting with you and after threatening that girl...I kept thinking after that and I realized that even though it hurts, but seeing you with her so happy I decided I should stop acting like a bitch and be a little supportive" she turned and looked at him and Gray was surprised to see unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you so much but I can't be happy with you since you don't feel the same way. I know Juvia is important to you" she sat back down and took his hands. "You should hate me, I am not stopping you, but please believe me that I didn't tell your father, I didn't know he was planning something like that for you...I thought I'd be happy to see you leave Juvia, but I feel so angry now...at myself, I don't feel happy at all, because you are not happy"

"Angel..."

"All I can say is that I am sorry...I am so bad and I hate myself so much, and I am just...so sorry" at this point she had started crying looking down hopelessly. "I am sorry..."

Gray could see sincerity shining in her eyes and he could tell that this time Angel wasn't lying, despite all those threats she hasn't done anything and the fact that she was apologizing showed that she was feeling guilty. She whispered a small sorry one more time and brought her hand up to caress the side of his face.

"I want to help you, I can't see you like this Gray" this time he didn't push her away. His eyes were closing, his vision was getting hazy. She grabbed his shoulder and gently laid him down, pushing his bangs aside from his face. "Get some rest you are too drunk to listen to anything right now, but I promise I'll make it up to you" with that she placed a small kiss on his forehead and left the room turning off the lights. By the time she was gone Gray was already asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Gray and Juvia bumped into each other the next day, Juvia knew this was her only chance to corner him and finally ask him what his problem was, she didn't let him pass and kept looking at him with hope in her eyes. Gray had that same distant look in his eyes and he refused to speak or look at her. He bent down and picked up his phone that had crashed on the ground when they bumped into each other.

"Gray-sama"

He looked her way and Juvia noticed the dullness in his eyes, hopelessness flickering in them.

"I am sorry" he murmured, but she heard him and after that he was gone, leaving her standing there all alone and broken. Just like always.

She tried hard not to cry, but her eyes shone from unshed tears and her heart felt like it had stopped beating. She knelt down on the floor and quietly started picking up her papers and files when she noticed another hand helping her. She glanced up only to find Loke getting her stuff up for her.

"Here..." he handed her the files and Juvia took it with a smile.

"Thank you Loke-kun"

"Don't worry, as long as you don't have a problem I am happy to help" she looked down and wiped her eyes. "Are you alright Juvia?" She looked at him again and gave a fervent nod.

"Yes...um, it's just I am a little tired that's all...I have to go and finish this before the deadline, thank you for the help" she walked past him ignoring the penetrating gaze he threw at her. Loke was just turning round the corner when he witnessed the whole scene that just transpired between that stupid Gray and Juvia. He didn't know much about what was going on with his love life and he dared not to interfere, but with the way Gray was acting he had no choice but to confront him with this.

_I swear they have the most complicated relationship, I have ever seen._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu buried his head under his arms as the loud music blared in the room, his eyes cast up for a mere second only to find people dancing, bodies grinding and some other making out in secluded corners. He had no plans on coming here tonight, but after the fight with Lucy he finally lost it and decided to head to the nearest bar and drink himself to oblivion until the blonde girl comes and find him. But as he got there he decided drinking won't solve anything and so he decided to find a way of how to cheer his fiancé up. She looked hurt when he snapped at her and even though she had started crying he walked out on her.

And now he can't even remember what the fight was about, the only thing that was haunting his memories were her sad eyes and tears in her beautiful brown eyes.

He was really an idiot.

He slammed his head down on the table and let out a groan, murmuring the word 'idiot' like a mantra.

He heard a breaking noise somewhere nearby but ignored it, thinking it was probably just another bar fight taking place. A few shouts, a shrill scream and then someone yelled. Someone yelled in an all too familiar voice. Natsu raised his head up just in time and what he saw almost threw him off his chair.

No doubt he could recognize that mop of raven hair anywhere. Gray was currently throwing bottles around the bar and trying to dodge an incoming attack from the person standing next to him.

"What the...Gray?" He got up instantly and watched when he pushed several people out of his way and charged towards one man who was standing tall before him.

"Oh look, so the little girl wants to fight"

"Fight? Make your death wish you bastard I intend to bury you six feet under" that was Gray and that did not sound like him, sure Natsu was drunk, but not drunk enough so as to not notice his stupid best friend currently signing a death certificate for himself. He was wasted completely drunk out of his mind. Natsu knew he had to help him other wise Gray was a dead meat.

He charged forward without thinking and just as Gray was about to throw a bottle on top of the big guys head, Natsu blocked him and grabbed him from under his arms putting a stop to his actions.

"Stop Gray what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I don't give a shit what happens until I kill this fucker right now..."

"Damnit Gray, stop..." Natsu took the bottle from the taller man's grip and threw it somewhere on the ground before holding him up by his shoulder. "Look at me you idiot, have you completely lost it?" But Natsu knew he was too wasted to care. While he was trying to prevent Gray from going into a death match, he felt the intense pain shooting down his back to his legs all of a sudden and the impact made him lose his balance. Apparently he took Gray with him and they both crashed on the ground. Shards of glasses dug into Gray's back and the palm of Natsu's hand hurt when he pressed them on the floor in order to support himself.

The man who had hit Natsu with a wooden chair barked a laugh like a maniac and this was it for the pink haired boy. He was ready to kill this man without a doubt.

But as he got up, a hand stopped him and he turned around to find Loke frowning at him.

"Take Gray out of here, I'll handle these bastards"

"You..."

"Just go before he kills himself"

Natsu decided not to argue against the older man and gave a nod, he grabbed Gray throwing his arm around his shoulder and left the bar with hurried steps before they got into anymore trouble.

Loke smirked at the huge man before picking up a nearby table and raising it above his head. "This is going to be fun"

"Damnit Gray, stay still"

"Let me go..."

"Like hell I would you idiot I need to get you home"

Natsu threw Gray into the back seat slamming the car door shut. He didn't know what happened to his friend and what he was doing in a bar drinking like that, but for now the only thing he cared about was to keep him safe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Natsu...did you know you have pink hair?" Gray was currently leaning half of his weight against his shoulder when they entered into his apartment. It looked like the alcohol had taken its toll on him and now he was just talking crazy. "That's a girly color...are you gay?"

"Ugh, just walk with me jerk face"

"And you sound like a girl too..." Gray's hand came up to pull a strand of pink hair as he tugged it a little too harshly; Natsu yelled and dropped the taller man on his bed. Gray fell down head first and buried his face under the pillow. Natsu rolled his eyes and brought his legs up on the bed settling his limp body down before turning him and grabbing his collar.

"Snap out of it idiot...you are annoying" Gray's smile threw him of the second time that night, as he brought his hand up and tugged on his pink hair again.

"Girly...you are so girly"

"Ugh, you are pathetic; I swear I'll leave you here alone to die"

He was about to exit the room to get some water and aspirins for the bastard when his phone started to ring. Natsu stopped and checked the number. He froze on his steps when he saw it was Lucy. It was late so she must be getting worried. He let the phone ring for few more minutes before picking it up and pressing it against his ear.

"Lucy..."

"Natsu...baby are you okay...I am sorry I drove you out of the apartment..."

"Hey...hey, don't you dare apologize to me you idiot...it was my fault and I should be the one saying sorry" he heard her sobbing and it nearly broke his heart, how could he hurt her like this.

"Natsu, I just...please come back" Natsu glanced at Gray who was now looking up at the ceiling quietly, as if lost in thoughts, he sighed.

"Will you wait for me for a little longer...I am with Gray, he's kinda wasted and I can't leave him there?"

"Oh...is he okay?"

"He'll be fine just don't worry"

"Okay"

"Hey Lucy...I love you, don't forget that" he could feel it that she was smiling now and that eased his heart a bit.

"I love you too...I'll see you soon" with that they hung up. He'll make sure once he get home he's going to make so much love to her just to make it up to her. He knew he can't be upset with her for longer she was the only one who knew how to take all his troubles away. Natsu glanced at Gray one more time before exiting the room.

Gray was still looking up at the ceiling and tried so hard to drown out Natsu's voice as he was talking on the phone. It was all a lie, love like that does not exist, he knew Natsu and Lucy were just faking it they can't be in love with each other so much that they were willing to overlook each others mistakes, that they were willing to open their hearts to each other.

His experience with love was a disaster and he knew that love is nothing but shit talk, people claim that they are so much in love but in the end they only witness heart break.

He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, feeling tears falling from them. Damnit he was so weak, why the hell was he crying? But he didn't care right now. Tears were already forming and he was in a complete mess, too drunk, too wasted to care, he removed his hands from his eyes and let the tears fall.

_Juvia...I miss you._

Natsu walked in once again and Gray didn't move, he placed some aspirins and the glass of water on the bedside table and glanced at his face. He saw it, he saw the tears falling from his eyes. This was a first for Natsu to see Gray in tears but he dared not to say a word against it, he knew this would trample his pride and Natsu would rather be ignorant than use his vulnerable state against him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first thing he noticed was the severe pain shooting through his back and his head that was about to explode in any minute. Gray glared at the white ceiling above his head and tried to sit up when a pair of strong hands stopped him from getting up. He looked up from his hazed vision only to find a familiar mass of orange hair.

Loke?

"Slow down there, or you'll break" he didn't have enough energy to glare at him so he just settled with a grunt for now.

"Yeah good to know your brains working" he replied handing him the glass of water and a couple of aspirins.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hm, well let's see...you drank your self to death, Natsu found you and dragged your ass here, I had to deal with a bunch of huge guys at the bar to clean up your mess, your back is injured, but Natsu fixed it, however you drank so much that you almost lost your senses and now you are going through a hangover...clear enough?" Gray looked down at his hands with a frown.

"I don't remember anything" his voice came out hoarse. He shifted and hissed when the pain at his back shot up yet again.

"That's what a hangover is idiot, Natsu fixed your wounds on your back, he's gone for now but he promised to visit" Loke seemed pissed off and judging by his tone Gray could understand he really caused a lot of trouble.

Gray remained quiet and finally remembered why he went to the bar in the first place, he wanted to drink so much and he wanted to disappear but apparently life does not work that way, Natsu and Loke found him and he was surprised he was still alive, he was so sure he was gonna die today.

"Damnit, Gray what are you doing to yourself...what's gotten into you?" Gray looked away unable to face his friend. "You are only hurting yourself, be a man and face your problems for once"

He let his head fall on the pillow once again he knew he was going to break if he opened his mouth right now. "You should have left me there...it would have been a lot better for everyone"

Loke didn't resist and grabbed his collar bringing him up and landing a punch on his face. "Stop talking bullshit you dumbass, just because you are acting like a girl and can't solve your own problems you decided to give up...is that really who you are, a coward huh?"

"You don't know anything Loke, just leave me here"

Loke left his collar and let out a sigh, Gray brought a hand up to wipe the blood from the corner of his lips.

"You wont get a second chance if you let this go you know" blue eyes looked into his and Gray never saw Loke this serious in his entire life. Loke looked down and ran a hand through his hair. "I remember when Aries died, I found her body laying on the ground...and I knew that was the last time I will ever see her...I kept blaming myself over that accident and I prayed for a second chance every single day...but then one day I woke up and I realized that I had lost her completely and there is no going back...no second chances, nothing"

Gray looked down and felt a surge of pain run through his heart, deep down he knew Loke was right, after all he is the one who has suffered a loss of a loved one, he knew how broken and miserable he was when his wife died, even after all that Loke still smiled and he enjoy his life, he stopped crying over his loss and he has moved on, that didn't mean his love for Aries has vanished he still loves her but he can't cling to the past forever.

"You still have a chance, she's still waiting for you and you can still fix this" Gray looked at him with a pleading look. Loke gave him a reassuring smile. "Juvia is going to take you back because she loves you and you need to go to her because you love her Gray, you can't let this opportunity slip out of your hands, it'll be too late and you will end up regretting for never taking this chance"

Gray let out a sigh and looked at him with a small smile. "Loke, I am sorry"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...and thanks" Loke smiled back still a little surprised and placed his hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"It takes time to heal...I know, but running away from your problems only makes it worse, face them and you'll be alright I promise, the choice is yours, I know you'll make the right one because you are a real bastard" he gave a pat and got up from his chair. "Get some sleep...and take a day off, you can't work with a hangover" Gray quietly lay down and let out a small sigh, he heard the small click of the door, realizing Loke had left the room.

His hand reached under his pillow and searched for something until he found it, and brought it in front of his line of vision, the blue silk mask shone when the sunlight fell on it from the window. Finally for the first time after a long time he let himself smile. He brought the mask near his chest and closed his eyes, falling asleep in few minutes.

_I promise I'll make everything right._

**To Be Continued. **

**Lol, Loke just went all Shizou Heiwajima on the bar guys. XDDD (He's a guy from the anime series Durarara) and I am sure you guys are probably annoyed with the lack of Gruvia, but I promise you'll get it in the next chapter, in fact next chapter is all about Gray and Juvia so please wait for it. I am going to update the next one soon enough so you guys don't have to suffer for much longer. **

**Love you all, thank you for reading. ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Hi, everyone, I am sorry for posting this chapter so late, my computer crashed and all of my data was gone, including this chapter, so I had write it the second time and it was such a head ache, but I managed it, yayyy. Belive me writing a chapter again is so troublesome, I am glad I did it though. So sorry for the delay, please enjoy the chapter now. **

**Also thank you for the 100+ reviews, only 11 chapters and I have so many reviews, I love you guys, it's a great encouragement. **

Despite what Loke said, everything went downhill the next day when Gray found Juvia with Lyon. It looked like they were having lunch together and what the hell was Lyon doing here again. He swore he'd kick him out of here this time whether anyone sees it or not. He turned away from them without a word, but the urge to walk down there and snap his head in two was too strong to ignore. And when Gray threw one last glance towards them his anger rose to the highest level when he saw Lyon touching her hand that was resting on the table.

He didn't notice when Juvia pulled away from him, he didn't care when she smiled shyly with an uncomfortable look, he was too angry to care anyway he was going to kill Lyon today and that was final. With that one dangerous thought he approached them.

Juvia was once again alone at lunch, Meredy had some urgent meeting to attend with Ultear and so she was gone, she wasn't feeling that much hungry though, she decided it was better to clear her head by coming here before she gets back to work. She got startled when someone took a seat across from her and placed to cups of coffee before her she glanced down and then up only to find the white haired man smiling at her softly.

"Lyon-sama?"

"Hello Juvia, I saw you sitting here alone so I thought why don't I join you" She blinked at him in confusion and then stared down at the two cups.

"I didn't..."

"It's on me, so don't worry" he gave her a nod before she could say anything. Juvia bit her lower lip and decided not to say anything else. Lyon watched her for a while before taking a sip from his cup. "Juvia, do you mind if I ask you something?"

She shook her head, still a little unsure.

"Hm, do I make you feel uncomfortable?" she glanced up at him and was quiet for a while. It was true that every time Lyon came near her she felt uneasy, but that was only because he would intentionally try to get closer to her and initiate physical contact, something Juvia was indeed uncomfortable with, but she can't say it to is face it would hurt him and she was aware of his feelings for her, but she also knew she cannot return them.

"I...it's not that...it's just you and Gray-sama are not on best of terms and I just don't want to give him the wrong impression" he let out a small chuckle.

"So that's it...it always comes down to one Gray Fullbuster" she looked at him a small frown appearing on her face.

"He is my boss" she stated.

"Is that all he is?" she got startled when he passed her a knowing look, Juvia averted her gaze away from him, knitting her eyebrows in a frown. Whatever it was, it's not his business to interfere, but who was she to tell him that. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but I do know that...he doesn't treat you the way you should be treated"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I have seen you look at him and I have seen him the way he acts around you, I don't like that he gives you the cold shoulder and I can tell that he's being a jerk to you...I see it every time I catch you both together"

Juvia knew Lyon was heading towards the dangerous territory and she needed escape as soon as possible, he made her feel uneasy by talking about her personal life as if he has any claim on her disturbed her a little. Lyon should just give up, Juvia had given him indications a lot of times that she was not interested yet he was still so persistent. Sometimes she wonders if he does this more purposefully just to piss Gray off or his feelings for her are truly genuine.

"I don't understand what you are talk..." she couldn't finish her sentence when she felt his calloused hand covering her delicate one's that was resting on the table.

"Juvia, I see you so distant from everyone, I just want you to be happy, like when you smile Gray has given you nothing but pain I see that pain reflecting in your eyes...please the only reason I have been asking you to come and join my company is because I can't see you get hurt...and I personally think you have a rightful place at the Lamia"

"I..." she looked down biting her lower lip. "I have no intentions of leaving this company Lyon-sama...I am perfectly fine here"

"And I know it's because of Gray"

"It's not...I work here and..."

You have no right...no right to say anything to me that concerns my career or my life.

Lyon let out a small sigh. "Ok may be I am getting too personal, but it's just...I don't like that look on your face, is he hurting you in anyway?" She stole a glance at his face and the soft expression confirmed her doubts that he was concerned for her, still it was not his problem to be worried about.

"He's not..."

"Which automatically means he is, he has"

"He didn't...Lyon-sama, I am sorry it's really not your place to say, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself" with that she tried to tug her hand out of his grip but he held on. She sighed and brought her other hand over his in order to remove it from there.

"I have to go, my break is almost over..." before she could tell what was happening, Lyon was shoved up from his seat by the collar and was pushed aside. The white haired man looked surprised only to find a furious raven glaring him to death.

"Stay away from her" Lyon could tell that Gray was serious, he noticed the glint of furiousness in his eyes and knew that he wouldn't take a joke if he dare to make one. Gray gave him a slight push and shoved a few yens on his chest.

"For the coffee"

He turned towards Juvia, took her hand and dragged her away from there. Juvia didn't complain, first because she knew she'd be signing her death certificate if she said anything against him. Second she was confused and let herself be dragged because she didn't know what else to do, but she knew one thing she has never seen him this angry before.

Juvia let out a small gasp as she was roughly pushed against the wall as soon as they turned the corner and before she could open her mouth to say something a pair of lips covered her's in a harsh kiss. Her eyes widened as soon as it happened. Her hands were roughly pushed up the wall above her head and she knew there was nothing gentle or romantic about that kiss.

She stood her ground for a while in a shocked state, Gray's lips moved over her's seeking entrance, when his tongue traced the outline of her mouth, she started struggling against his hold, trying to push him away. One of her hand came out of his grasped when he brought her closer flushed against his body. She tried to push him away but he was too strong for her.

Gray-sama...

He forcefully pushed his tongue into her mouth and she moaned helplessly when his kiss became more fierce and painful. Her moans came out as pleas begging for him to stop but he pressed her further into the wall and his grip on her hand tightened so painfully that she knew it would definitely leave a mark.

Gray didn't notice when a hand on his shoulder stopped him and turned him around, a furious Lyon was almost as equal to Gray, ready to hunt down his prey.

"Are you out of your mind Gray"

"Don't touch me again" and he shoved his hand aside as he said this.

Juvia was flushed against the wall, panting due to the impact of the kiss desperately watching the two men and the awaited fight that was bursting up between them with every passing second.

"You don't touch her again you hear me Gray?"

The nerve of that bastard telling him to not touch what was his. Gray had lost it and threw a punch right at his face. Juvia let out a gasp and covered her mouth. Lyon stumbled back, the corner of his mouth bleeding now. A chuckle escaped his lips as he straightened up and threw one of his own punch right at his face, Gray was pushed on the wall.

"Gray-sama" she came next to him, but before she could even touch him, Lyon grabbed his collar and shoved him against the wall.

"You are such a bastard do you know that..."

"Please Lyon-sama...stop it both of you" she begged but apparently none of the two could hear her pleas.

Gray didn't say anything and just pushed him away landing another punch aiming for his face. Juvia didn't know what else to do. This was so bad and she was the cause of it. She hated seeing Gray like this, what happened to him. She's been noticing for the past few days that he's losing his cool over the smallest things, but she has never seen him this angry in her life.

"It's your fault...your fault that she's hurting, yet you treat her just the same, you don't have any authority on her" he yelled

"You have no fucking right to tell me what I should do" Lyon shoved him on the wall and Gray hissed when he pressed his knee on his stomach.

"You don't see it, but I can take care of her better than you" Gray groaned when he shoved his knee against his stomach painfully. However all of a sudden Lyon was pushed off him, Loke grabbed him from his shoulder stopping him from hurting the raven anymore.

"Good hold him Loke so I can beat the crap out of this bastard"

"Oh hell no..." Loke came in front and stopped him. Gray struggled against him, trying to hurt any part of Lyon's body. "Stop this shit, Gray you are going crazy"

Meredy came next to Juvia and grabbed her arms. Juvia looked up with hurt and tears shining in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Gray time out...take a time out and get out of here" this was the first time Loke shouted so loud. A few other employees have also gathered around to see what all the commotion was about. When Gray didn't move from his spot Loke gave him a rough push. "Go" Juvia at this point didn't care who saw her, she was crying with a hurtful look on her face and that tore his heart into millions of pieces.

Without a word the raven turned around and left almost limping on his way a little. Loke turned back to the rest of the people. "Get to work, there's nothing to see here" he turned towards Lyon."I am sure you have work to do Lyon-san, kindly leave this building before I call the security" Lyon didn't say anything and walked away from there, throwing one last glance at Juvia who was looking hopeless.

"Lets go Juvia" Meredy took her arm but the blunette came out of her grip, startling her friend. "Juvia?"

Juvia gave a shook of her head and headed into the direction where Gray just went. Meredy was surprised and tried to call her but Loke stopped her.

"Let her go...it'll be fine"

"Huh, are you crazy, you saw what Gray just did right?"

"I think it's time they resolve this issue by themselves because honestly there's nothing left to say" Loke frowned down at the ground trying to cool down his temper. After all the things he told Gray he was still acting like a jerk. Right now the only person who can fix this is Juvia and he only hoped things would turn out okay.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Juvia watched Gray walking along the footpath, hands shoved deep in his pockets. She knew he was probably too angry to listen to anyone, but seeing him in so much pain Juvia wanted nothing more, but to help him, she wanted to tell him that he was not alone, that she wanted to help him in his most difficult times. Because he was pushing her off, and giving her the cold shoulder she couldn't help him no matter how much she wanted to.

Without thinking anything else, Juvia ran after him.

"Gray-sama"

Gray heard her but didn't stop, he could hear footsteps getting near but he kept walking.

"Wait...please" Juvia ran towards him and came in front at once blocking his way. The raven looked up at her with a blank look. She let out a small sigh that almost sounded like a small plea. Their eyes locked for a moment before she settled with one of her frown. "You shouldn't have done that"

He turned his head to the side and snickered. "Tch, what? Punch Lyon and teach him a lesson?"

"That was wrong"

"Yeah, except when the two of you were sitting there holding each other's hands that was just so right" Juvia didn't like his sarcastic tone, Gray has never talked to her like that and her heart broke.

"What...I don't...what are you talking about?"

"That I turned my back from you once and you start dating Lyon, that even though you know how much I hate that bastard, you know that he intentionally tries to get close to you, instead of ignoring him, and pushing him away you gave him the line"

"I did not give him the line" she replied desperately trying to calm him down.

"Juvia..." his hand came up running through his hair."I don't know, if I leave, you might as well end up with that bastard, despite the fact that I hate him so much you hang out with him, you talk to him, I can't trust you like this."

"Gray-sama...please, please you don't know what you are talking about..." she stepped forward trying to hold him but he pushed her hand away shaking his head.

"I know what I am saying, and you know what you are doing, I stopped talking to you and that didn't even seem to bother you instead you were so busy with him. Lyon is so fucking desperate you didn't even have to try, it's your fault we are like this now, you go on and hold his hand hang out with him, but if I see him next time I will murder him, I will make sure he won't..."

His words hurt her so much, Juvia knew Gray was not in his right state of mind, she didn't know what kind of turmoil he was going through, but the way he talked to her, the way he looked at her, as if he despised her. He was turning everything around, blaming it all on her.

_I can't trust you._

_It's your fault we are like this._

_Can't you see, you are the only person I love?_

The sound of a slap echoed like a gun shot around the empty street where they stood. Gray's head was moved to the side, hair falling on his face and the left side of his cheek was stinging red due to the impact of the slap he just received from the blue haired girl. Everything stopped around them, the wind rustled but didn't bother them, the silence for a while was heavy, Juvia was panting slightly looking at him with so much anger, pain and sadness. Gray's face was hidden behind his black bangs.

Then she heard it. Small sobs, the slight shaking of his shoulders and a trail of tear rolling down his cheek. He didn't dare show his face and kept it to the side. Juvia's hand fell on her side and she stepped forward, without a word she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought his head close to her chest. That's when Gray started to sob loudly, holding onto her back and shaking like he was just a little kid.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He watched from across the hall, Juvia was inside the kitchen moving about and around the stove. He was sitting on the couch, quietly and just watched her as she worked around. After he broke down earlier, Juvia drove them to her apartment and since then they haven't spoken a word. Except she only placed her hand on his cheek and had smiled at him tenderly with an assurance that she was here for him.

He hung his head down and remembered the horrible things he said to her a few hours ago, he didn't mean any of that, words just came out and he knew he had hurt her really bad. As for the slap, guess he deserved it, infact he was glad Juvia brought him to his senses. Now that he thinks about it he was acting crazy, punching Lyon and creating a scene, not to mention he had forced a kiss out of Juvia. He buried his fingers in his hair and let out an exasperated sigh.

He was a real bastard, he should just leave so he can stop hurting the people closest to him. Damn it, it was the first time Gray ever felt so strongly from someone and he ruined it for good. He didn't know if Juvia would ever look at him the way she used to. He has done some serious damage to their relationship.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a crashing sound that came from the kitchen. He quickly raised his head up to see what happened. He got up and made his way into the kitchen stopping at the doorway. Juvia was looking down at the shards of glass scattered on the ground, it must have slipped from her hands. Her back was on him so she didn't notice that he was standing there until he spoke.

"You...you need help with that?" his voice came out low, as if he was ashamed of talking to her. Startled, Juvia turned around and looked at him.

"No, I can take care of it"

"Hm" with that he stood there quietly and watched her cleaning up the mess, after that she went back to the stove checking on the water, she had put on for boiling.

"I am sorry" the blue haired girl turned her head to look at him. The apology came in a low voice but she heard him. A smile spread on her face and she shook her head.

"It was just one glass...it's fine" she turned back to the stove again. Even though she shoved his apology aside with another subject, they both knew what the apology was about. They stood in silence for a while, Gray didn't know what to say or how to make it up to her. He just wished he could disappear to a secluded part of the world where he won't be able hurt anyone.

"Juvia" he called almost in a pleading tone, the blunette didn't turn and placed her hands on the counter, looking down now. Gray took careful steps towards her.

Juvia closed her eyes as tears spilled out of them, she felt him getting near and didn't move when he came behind her, so close that his breath tickled her neck. He didn't touch her and she didn't turn.

"I can leave if you want" she didn't reply but looked up, as if thinking. His hands came up to touch her bare arms, as he pressed his lips on her shoulder, closing his eyes and savoring the smoothness of her skin. "I can leave and I won't bother you again..." His hands reached down to her's as he entwined their fingers. "I have hurt you enough, I don't wanna do that anymore"

He buried his face in her shoulder and let out a sigh. "I won't blame you if you don't forgive me, I deserve to be punished" he felt her giving a slight squeeze to his hand. "I am sorry though, I don't know if it's enough but that's all I can say"

Gray felt tears falling on his hand, her tears. And Juvia could feel the dampness on her shoulder as well. He was crying too. "I have been so bad, I took this relationship for granted, I treated you like crap and then I stopped talking to you...I am such a fool" Juvia looked down and bit her lower lip, afraid of saying anything.

"Sometimes I wish we could go back to the way we used to be...but I have ruined it, everything..." Juvia let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Don't..." Gray raised his head and looked at her. She tried hard not to shake in his arms as she continued. "Stop blaming yourself"

"But I..."

"I see it...the hurt, the misery in Gray-sama's eyes and I know he's going through a tough time...you didn't let me in even though I wanted to help you, I was hurt, but for another reason, I was hurt because you were, it pained me to see you so lost and I wanted to help you"

He hugged her completely burying his face in her hair, Juvia placed her head on his chest, feeling his breath tickling her neck. They stood in silence, with Gray placing small kisses on her shoulder and neck. His lips trailed up to her ear and kissed the outer shell. She shivered under his touch and didn't let go.

His lips pressed on her ear and for a moment they stilled. The silence was heavy, it wasn't awkward, but definitely intriguing. And then he whispered something that took her breath away.

"I love you"

She quickly straightened up and opened her eyes in shock. Did she hear him correct. Her body turned towards him as she looked at his face searching for any answer, praying to god that she didn't just imagined those words. And then he smiled at her a little sadly, wiping her tears with the back of his hand.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Juvia didn't know when they had started kissing, all she cared about was, now his hands were running down her back, and their bodies got closer. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and brought him closer opening her mouth, taking in his tongue. A moan escaped her lips that sounded music to his ears, as his hand reached around her neck and raised her head up for a better angle.

The kiss went for so long they forgot where they were, what was happening, just that Gray's words echoed in her head, all this time she thought she'd be the first to tell him that, but the way he said it, she realized, she never really had the courage to confess first, Gray, however sounded so sincere and true to his words.

His lips trailed down from her lips to her chin and jaw line, while he pressed her on the counter of the kitchen. She gasped when her chest met his and he trailed butterfly kisses along her neck. He took her lower lip between his lips, before kissing her fully. After few more minutes they broke apart. And Juvia blushed deeply as he removed her hair from her face. She placed her hands on his chest and gave a slight push in order to stand up straight. Then she grabbed his hand and took him out of the kitchen.

Gray didn't say a word, and walked with her as they walked towards her room and she closed the door. She turned towards him facing him and without words wrapped her arms around his shoulder and kissed him again.

"Juvia?" he looked at her flushed face, she never looked so beautiful until now and the images of tangled limbs, writhing, sweat soaked bodies moving together filled his mind. He won't be able to control himself if this goes on and he had to keep Juvia's hesitancy in mind. But when she whispered something in his ear his breath got caught.

"Juvia wants you right now"

His heart slammed against his chest and he quickly pulled away from her. "Juvia...you know what you are saying?" She looked down from him unable to maintain the eye contact.

"I trust you...I want you and I can't wait"

"Are you sure?" She looked into his eyes.

"I want Gray-sama to be my first...so please" Gray looked at her face seeking confirmation, he knew Juvia was giving him something really important, and to be honest he has never slept with a virgin before, Juvia was special and he wanted to cherish the fact that she was pure. He was scared and worried, but when she pressed her lips on his forehead and whispered a small 'thank you' Gray knew he has earned her trust for sure.

_First and forever._

Words were not needed anymore, as their lips met in a heated kiss. Juvia wrapped her arms around him again as they stumbled towards the bed. He laid her down and came on top of her, without breaking the kiss.

In few seconds, clothes were discarded one by one. He looked at Juvia one last time asking for confirmation and she gave a nod before ripping his shirt apart, their bare bodies pressed as Gray kissed her all over from soft butterfly kisses to really hot one's. Juvia was in a daze, feeling hot and aroused, Gray told her to stay calm and promised to be as gentle as possible, that is if he was able to control his desires.

In the dark of the room, two sweat slicked bodies moved in sync, her in-experienced touches, her moans and gasps aroused him so much. And she trusted him. She trusted him with all her heart. She knew this was one of the most beautiful things she has ever done with him and she was happy that it was with the only man se ever loved. It was probably the best night of her life, and she would savor it until the day she dies.

**To Be Continued. **

**Agh, please forgive me for ending the chapter just like that, if you guys want a longer fluff limon scene, you'll get it in the next chapter, but it won't be to explicit since it's not only for mature audience. XDD I hope I didn't ruin their first time, let me know if it was okay, I feel like I have rushed it a bit maybe? Hn, anyway thaks for all your support, I will try to update the next chapter soon. ^_^**


End file.
